Le Cirque Anormal
by birdie-and-the-reaper
Summary: Slightly AU. DELILAH has been uncovered and Alexis is on the run. Taking his minions and family with him, he decides to start his own Freak Circus. But then, a murder takes place and they must solve it before the police catch them. RiffCain JezCass
1. Prologue

Note: Pity my bad French. If anyone finds a mistake, please tell me, okay? And I refuse to called this "Le Cirque De Freak" like that Darran Shan book about Vampires (which I have never read). I found the translation of "Freak Circus" on a translation site, and this is how it will remain, no matter how wrong it is.

A/N: I want to thank "Unicorn" (Kreuz Swords) for all the God Child names, as if it wasn't for her "Count Cain Christmas Song II", I wouldn't have the foggiest what the people were called!!

Summary: Delilah has been found out, and Alexis is losing his power to shock. He decides to do something new and drastic: he decides to form a Freak Circus. And just as everything was going well (well, as well as it **could** go), someone gets _murdered_...

Disclaimer: Count Cain belongs to Kaori Yuki, no money made from this, etc.

****

Le Cirque Anormal

By Birdie

Prologue

Alexis Hargreaves smiled slyly, leaning his back against the cream-coloured walls. He looked at the ballroom that surrounded him: the crystal chandeliers, the little orchestra playing "Canon in D", the dancers swaying gracefully from on side to another... it was a grand and formal party. The sort of party Alexis liked to mess up.

He carefully sipped some of the cool white wine offered to him by a maid. What a pretty girl, he thought to himself. Lovely long legs and clear skin, the French maids were always better than the English ones.

Alexis was actually in the south of France, attending a party held by a distant in-law cousin: Sir Henri Thomas. It was the mistress' birthday, and everyone with relation to the family were invited. Alexis was one of those relatives, and he rather forced himself to go. After all, there must be at least 10 things he could be doing other than sipping wine and watching people dance.

For instance, he could be having fun messing up other people's lives. He could be managing Delilah, seeing to that mysterious events were happening. He could be trying to bring sadness into Cain's life (though Jezebel was usually doing that). Yes, managing Delilah. Every secret organisation needed a leader to take care of things, and Alexis was that leader.

I wonder what will happen while I am away... he mused to himself idly. Well, the newcomers will be too afraid to do anything, so I shall not worry about them. Jezebel will be doing something with his Cassian, and with some luck, they'll be entertained the whole night through. It'll be safer if Ida is around and looking after the place, but you can never be certain since she's met that 'Owl' fellow...

"Bon soir, Alexis! [Good evening, Alexis!]" bellowed a loud, French voice. Alexis' thoughts were shattered as a round, drunk man staggered forwards waving a wine glass. It was Henri Thomas. The Card Master groaned under his breath.

"Bon soir, monsieur Henri..." he muttered, shifting aside to give the man a little more room around the corner.

Henri gulped down some more wine, but the two stood there in silence. Alexis sighed and decided to start conversation, just so it would not seem rude.

"C'est une soirée superbe. [This is an outstanding party]" Alexis commented, looking around and putting on a fake smile, just to prove his point.

"Ah bon? Merci beaucoup, mon ami! Vous êtes très gentil! [Really? Thank you very much, my friend! You are very nice!]" Henri chuckled, patting Alexis on the back.

Alexis smiled oily. Aww... he was "very nice", how true indeed! Hehehe, as if...

Suddenly, another man came running up. He was tall, lanky, with sand-coloured hair and a bushy moustache. From the emblem he wore on his jacket, Alexis could tell this man was another lord.

"Good evening gentlemen," the Lord greeted, his English accent clear-cut and smooth. This lord was obviously raised in England. "Splendid party, Henri. Superb."

"Merci, Edward!" Henri grinned, nodding.

"Ah Alexis!" the lord called Edward noticed. He smiled, obviously pleased. "Dear chap, I thought you died years ago!"

"Yes... that was what the rumours said..." Alexis smirked. "Tell me, Edward, who told you that?"

"Your son, Cain. He's the heir to the Hargreaves fortune now, isn't he?"

"Yes, I'm sure he would be, the miserable little whelp..." Alexis shrugged, sipping some more wine. He was hoping his language would yearn him a few strange and disapproving looks.

Unfortunately, Edward merely shrugged. "Well, how is you son?" he asked, unaffected.

Plan two, Alexis thought. "What? Apart from being flamboyantly gay?" he asked back. This was actually what Alexis believed: the relationship between his son and the butler was far too close for comfort......

Edward laughed, so much that he had to lean on the wall to control himself. The card master stared: what was wrong with him? How could he not detect the rudeness??

"What's going on here?" it was the lady of the house, the distant cousin: Lady Catherine Thomas. As beautiful as always, she strode up to them with her long, lilac dress and greeted them all warmly.

Plan three, Alexis decided to was time to take action. So, instead of kissing Catherine on the cheek, he grabbed her by the hair and kissed her hard on the mouth. That should create those lovely gasps of horror......

But no, nothing; and to the Card Master's utter shock and horror: Catherine kissed back!! Surprised and a little disgusted, Alexis pulled away, his eyes wide.

"Still trying to scare the crowd, are you my dear?" Catherine asked, licking her lips. "It doesn't work anymore Alexis, your tricks are old. No one's going to give them a second look."

This shocked Alexis even more. He choked. W-what does that mean: "your tricks are old"?? Does that mean he no longer has the attitude to horrify and disgust? How can that be? Alexis realised he must do something drastic soon, or else his life's-work will be diminished.

Then, a thought suddenly entered his mind: DELILAH. Catherine does not know about DELILAH, and that would certainly shock her. Smirking, he opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a voice spoke up by his side.

"Card Master."

Alexis turned, wondering who would address him by that name. It was Ida, but not the Ida he saw yesterday in London. This Ida wore a BALL GOWN and PARTY SHOES and was in PALE PINK. The only things familiar about her was her pale hair, her dark face and the patch she wore to cover her burns. 

"Gods, Ida, what happened to you?!"

"They would not let me in until I wore this, sir."

"Ah, that would explain the unusual dressing," Alexis sniggered. 

Ida glared at him. "I bring you news from London, sir." She told him flatly.

"Oh? What sort of news?"

"DELILAH has been found out."

"WHAT?!" Alexis exploded in disbelief. The entire room around him went silent, listening to what was going on.

Ida looked around herself, and upon seeing the staring people, she took her Master by the hand, leading him outside. "Three drunk policeman staggered into these barrels of wine, which we took back to our hideout and they found us out."

"Did you not try to bribe them?" The Card Master asked. His head felt a little woozy: this couldn't be happening.

"We did, sir. But there was nothing they wanted."

Alexis sighed and his face fell into his hands. He groaned loudly, pitifully. Straightening up, he asked:

"Where was the guards when this happened?"

"We have no guards, sir."

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten..." Alexis muttered through gritted teeth. He thought there was no need to hire guards as the place was a maze in itself: strangers would probably die of starvation wondering around the place before they reached anywhere of some use. "Where was Jezebel then?"

"Master Jezebel was in Cassian's room, being suspiciously noisy as usual."

"And where were you, Ida m'dear?" Alexis asked oily.

"I was out to see Owl."

__

At least she's honest...... The Card Master told himself.

"I need time to think on this......" Alexis muttered, walking into the garden.

"Oh yes!" Ida called as he walked off into the distance. "The policemen are trying to hunt you down and bring you to justice! They said that you were in charge of half the crimes in the city, they want to put you in prison, sir!"

Upon hearing that, Alexis kicked the nearest tree in anger and stormed off faster.

The night was cold and bitter, even though it was in the early summer. Alexis sighed and rubbed his arms: he wished he brought his coat before he stormed off so fast. Now he doesn't know where he is, or how he was going to get back.

Sitting himself against the wall outside a tavern, he sighed. A tramp next to him stared at the Card Master, an evil gleam in his eyes. _He probably wants to steal my money..._ Alexis thought as he stared back, a little bored.

From inside the tavern stepped out a French entertainer, with long golden hair and dressed in robes. It was impossible to tell whether it was a man or a woman, for the entertainer wore a mask that covered half it's face, but because the person had a beard, Alexis concluded it was a man.

"Good evening, sir." The Card Master greeted dryly, just out of respect. He couldn't be bothered to translate into French.

"You look a little bored, sir," the entertainer said in English back, though his voice had a heavy French accent and exceptionally high. Suddenly, he grinned. "I know a place where we could entertain you." He hinted.

"We?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow. Before the young man answered, he pulled the ex-count of Hargreaves by the sleeve and down the muddy road. The tramp followed them with his hazy grey eyes, but merely grunted.

The entertainer placed a blindfold over Alexis' eyes, telling his what he was about to see would be a surprise. Then the Card Master was lead carefully down a cobbled street-way, blinded. Alexis smiled to himself in amusement, wondering what the young man would do to him.

"Where are you taking me?" Cain's father asked.

He felt the blindfold release, the entertainer put his head onto Alexis' shoulder. Alexis stared at the wonder before him. Lights, from candles, of all the colours imaginable. There was a merry-go-round, jesters with balloons, people of all height and size: small people, tall people, they performed tricks and sold food to the crowd. There was a tent, inside someone was putting on a show. There was an applause, and loud chatter in French.

Alexis' eyes widened as he stared at everything around him. He had never seen such a thing in London before, nothing with so much activities and so many... strange people. Even the three-legged dog, lead by a man who should be twice the natural size, looked bizarre.

"Where am I?" the Card Master breathed, his voice so small he thought it would be impossible to hear.

"You're in a Freak Circus, sir." The young man said beside him said, grinning a little more. Alexis turned: and realised the young man took off his mask. But the pair of big blue eyes definitely should not—did not—belong to a man.

"Y-you're a WOMAN!!"

"Yes, sir I am!"

"W-with a BEARD!!!"

The young man, who now is a woman smiled and nodded. "Yes, and I am just one of many people here!" she said.

Alexis laughed in disbelief, before suddenly turning and running away in the distance. Somehow, he could not stop his legs from sprinting as fast as possible. But inside his mind, Alexis wondered about something: 

__

It would be rather grand to see something like that in London... something the people may enjoy behind the shock. If I should start something like that in England, I would. But I have DELILAH to take care of...

The dark-haired man came to a sudden halt. Wait, he DIDN'T have DELILAH anymore, which meant he could actually start something like that......

"Card Master!!"

It was Ida, running towards him. She had changed out of her ball gown and into her usual uniform. Alexis smiled at her, and ran towards her. He had a look in his eyes, a maniacal and sinister look.

"Ida! You'd never believe what I just saw!!"

"Oh, what would that be, sir?"

"I've seen the very inspiration that will make me a living without DELILAH!!"

"Yes sir, and what would that be?"

"A FREAK CIRCUS!! Ida, I'm going to start my very own Freak Circus!!!"

****

To Be Continued......

A/N: yes, the real plot has not started, but it will not start until chapter two or three (don't worry, plenty of romance until then, in the likes of Riff/Cain and Jezebel/Cassian). Please review!!


	2. Chapter1

Disclaimer: Count Cain belongs to Kaori Yuki, not me. 

****

Le Cirque Anormal

Chapter One

By Birdie

__

In a dark mansion, there was a dark room. A room with peeling wall paper and shattered windows. The light of the moon beamed in through heavy clouds. The house was old, forgotten. And yet, 7 people crowded around a table, waiting for the news that one man was about to tell them...

Alexis folded his hands together and smiled. He sat at a round table, surrounded by his closest minions and dearest nemesis. The minions were obviously Jezebel, Cassian, Michaela and Ida. The nemesis were obviously Cain, Riff and Merryweather. 

"Alexis, why are we here?" Cain asked impatiently. He had been called out here, to the middle of nowhere, for a reason which he had no idea of. Above all, he had no intention of seeing his father again: the brute who abused him as a child.

"Patience, dear Cain," Alexis smirked. "It will come in good time."  
  
"I'm sick of waiting!" Michaela snapped. She slammed her fist against the table in a tantrum only matched by Merryweather. "Alexis, what is the meaning of this?!"

The card master smiled icily, unfolding his hands and standing up. "Ladies and Gentlemen," he said to each and every one of the people in the room. "As you know, DELILAH has been uncovered."

There was a little cheer in the room from three people, but was soon silenced by four pairs eyes angrily glaring at them.

"Yes, DELILAH has been uncovered, and if I was to stay in one city, the police will catch me for sure and put me in prison. So, in my new scheme, I have decided to create a Freak Circus, which makes travelling so much easier, and you, my dear friends, are welcome to join me," Alexis stopped. "And that is not a request, it is an order."

"So what you are saying Card Master," Jezebel inquired, running his hands through his long blonde hair. "Is that whether we're want to join you or not, you have to join you?"

"That is correct."  


"Is there no choice?"  
  
"Unfortunately not."

Jezebel shrugged, his face with a "it's not as if I had better things to do anyway" look.

"Does anyone disagree with my plan?" Alexis asked, his eyes scanning each face on the table. 

Cain and his companions raised their hands.

Slowly and hinting, the Card Master picked up a long leather whip and gripped it hard. "Are you sure?" he asked again, smiling.

The hands went down. There was silence for a few minutes.

"Ah, that is good," Alexis said. He sat down and folded his hands again. "Well then, let's get on with the important matters."  
  
"Like what?" Riff asked.

"Financial problems, like who will pay for the funding."

All eyes seemed to be on Cain, who was obviously the richest out of all of them. The young man grumbled and muttered "I'm only paying a little." He didn't like the idea, but the idea of whipping was even worse so there was no outburst yet. The count's father smirked and looked at Jezebel.

"You could ask Lord Gladstone for a little money, Jezebel." He hinted, winking.

Jezebel went red and fidgety. "I will only do that as a last resort, sir." He muttered. Beside the doctor, Cassian growled menacingly at the thought of his lover being anywhere NEAR that pervert Gladstone.

Alexis returned to his normal sitting position. "Right, next. Who will do the transport?" Alexis shrugged. "I might as well. I have a nice, lady-friend who works in wagons." He let out a broad smirk, and the rest was left to the other people's imagination. 

"Now, we need to sort out the roles for our circus." 

Everyone blinked. "Places, Alexis?" Ida asked.

"Yes places," Alexis nodded. He looked at the little brunette sitting next to Jezebel. "Cassian, you use to be in a circus. Tell us, what different roles were there?"  
  
Cassian thought for a moment, recurring that happened so long ago. "Well," he muttered. "There is the 'Ring Master', who is the leader and master of the circus. Then there is performers, like jugglers, jesters and people of stilts. If you have a Freak Circus, Card Master, you must have a bearded lady and midgets. An animal tamer is very good for all sorts of shows, and so is a psychic."

Alexis nodded. "Very well said, Cassian." There was a broad smile. "I will be the Ring Master," he announced. "You will be my minions and do as my every command, or punishment will be held. I will be firm but just with each and every one of you, and in return, you will do my bidding. Is that understood?"

  
"Yes Ca—RING master." The people replied in unison. 

"Now, shall we call for more parts?"  
  
"Cassian and Merryweather should be the midgets!" Michaela called. 

"You witch!" Merry spat, lunging across the table but failed as Riff grabbed her by the dress (in a gentleman's way) and pulled her back.

Cassian went red but held his anger. "Michaela shall be the animal tamer," he said. "She can do tricks with her spiders."  
  
There was agreement in the room. Jezebel spoke up next: "Cain shall hypnotise people with his poisons, and get them to hand over their wallets to us."

"Ingenious, Jezebel..." Alexis pondered, wondering why he didn't think of something like that when he was younger.

"Jezebel shall be the bearded lady," Cain spat, glaring at the blonde man. He wanted to see the doctor be humiliated for all the misfortunes he bestowed on people. "We can cut his hair and make it into a beard."

Jezebel growled in anger, glaring back at the young count. "Ring Master, you will not let that happen will you?!" he cried, turning to his foster father. Cassian sniggered a little behind his hand: he thought the was quite amusing. 

Alexis smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, I must agree with Cain. It will suit you Jezebel, and I'm quite sure it's better than putting Cain or say Riff, in a dress and beard. You will be quite natural at it, I think." 

The doctor cursed under his breath. Damn his childhood of being a cross-dresser!

"Riff shall The Man on Stilts!" Merryweather chirped. "He is tall enough to be so!"

To this, everyone agreed. Riff seemed to have no objections either. 

"Can Owl join?" Ida asked their Ring Master. "He and I can be musicians."

"Alright, you and him can be musicians and jesters. Is that alright?" Alexis said, looking at the girl. She made no signs of disagreement so that was settled. "And that will be it, then."  
  
Although not everyone was happen about the way it was chosen, the suggestions stayed the same and everyone was made to play their part.

"Now," said Alexis. "There are a few rules you must comply before joining my circus. They are:"

****

1) No one is to disobey the Ring Master without a very good reason. The punishment is whipping.

That seemed fair to everyone.

****

2) No one is to disobey the Ring Master for the sole purpose of a whipping. 

Cassian gave quick glances to Jezebel. "Excuse me, Cassian?" Jezebel whispered, frowning. "Is there something wrong?" Cassian shook his head and said no more.

****

3) If someone has a pet, it must be kept under control and must not disturb other people. 

All eyes turned to Michaela, and there was mutterings of "Hear that, Michaela? Keep those spiders in check!". Only Alexis looked at Jezebel and said "I don't want bird droppings around the place, you hear? And make sure they don't chirp at 5 o'clock in the morning!" Jezebel nodded slowly, wondering how that was going to be possible, but he agreed. They moved on.

****

4) No one is to steal other people's lovers. 

Everyone's eyes turned to Michaela again, then to Cain and Riff. Merryweather looked around, confused. "What is it, Riff?" she asked. Riff blushed, and shook his head to drop the subject. Cassian smirked a little "I'm glad Gladstone is not joining this group" he said with content.

****

5) No one is to leave without the Ring Master knowing. 

"What happens if there is an emergency?" Ida asked. 

"What sort of emergency?" Alexis asked back, leaning over to stare into the girl's face.

"An umm... emergency that we cannot tell you about. An emergency consisting two people." She muttered.

"Oh? Name me an example." Everyone leaned across the table to hear what Ida had to say.

"Never mind then." The girl said quickly, looking down at her lap, her face red.

"I will be adding more rules as time goes on," Alexis announced. "But that will be it for now. You are all dismissed. We shall assemble in a month's time outside the West gate in London. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes Ring Master." They said, before standing up and leaving. Little did they know, someone else was listening outside, and heard everything their said......

****

To Be Continued......

A/N: NO ONE IS READING THIS!!! I can't believe it! It was voted for, but no one is reviewing! Morien Alexander! Nikkler! Where ARE you?????? Does this fic suck so badly???


	3. Chapter2

A/N: just a warning: THERE WILL BE A **MARY SUE** IN THIS CHAPTER!!! But don't worry, _DO **NOT** CLICK THE BACK BUTTON_, BECAUSE I WILL **KILL HER**. Yes, that is the victim of this murder, but it is not WHO dies that matters, but who KILLED HER.

****

Le Cirque Anormal

Chapter 2

By Birdie

Three weeks passed from the time the meeting took place. The ex-DELILAH group sat inside the house, shaking with cold. Outside the crumpling mansion, it was raining: a huge stormed raged and the moors were a haze of water pelting on the broken windows.

Cassian snuggled up to Jezebel, who sat on the wooden floor under a tent. They brought tents and mattresses for their journey, but Alexis did not get let them use half the items. Life in the old abandoned house was hell: they had no heating, no running water and no lighting.

"I hate living like this." Michaela whispered through gritted teeth. 

Ida dittoed that, nodding her head. She hugged herself in a blanket, trying to keep warm. "Wish it'd stop raining..." she muttered, glaring at the rain outside.

Suddenly, Alexis walked in, smiling happily. His minions looked up at him and gasped. Alexis looked fine: his physical complex was normal, he was not shaking or blue with cold, he was utterly natural.

"Ring master, are you hungry?" Ida asked.

"No, I am not," Alexis replied. "Are you hungry, Ida?" he asked.

Ida nodded. "We all are," she told him. Jezebel, Michaela and Cassian nodded too to emphasise the point. "But we have no food here."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. _I guess they haven't realise that I stuffed an entire banquet up the chimney..._

"Right then," he said. "Cassian, Jezebel, go to town and buy something to eat!"

"But it's raining outside!" Cassian protested, pointing to the storm. It thundered loudly and lightening struck. The little brunette shuddered at the thought of having to walk to town in such a weather. "It's so cold!"

"Then get Jezebel to keep you warm," Alexis smirked. "By whatever means necessary." Cackling, he walked away from a blushing doctor, a glaring boy and two sniggering girls.

~*~

Meanwhile, at the Hargreaves estate in London, Merryweather was packing for her journey away. Cain cancelled her lessons and wrote to the parliament that he was going to be "on holiday" for quite some time, and could not attend in the House of Commons. 

Usually, the dark-haired young man would not let his sister join in with something like this, but Riff suggested it was a good idea for her to get along with her "biological father" (though why anyone would want to be anywhere near a 100 mile radius of Alexis is a mystery), so Cain reluctantly agreed.

Cain, meanwhile, was walking around the gardens with Riff. As they wandered aimlessly past hedges and roses, they discussed many things, mainly to do with Alexis' circus, but also about who would look after the Hargreaves estates whilst they were gone. Suddenly, a shadow appeared on the grass beside them.

"Master Cain?" 

The count looked around, to find a maid standing there, a little shy. She had pale skin, with silken hair resembling the darkest ebony. Her brown eyes shone with sadness and melancholy. She was thin, petite, the dark uniform bringing out her features. She trembled slightly, being in the presence of her employer.

"Charity, what is it?" Cain asked, putting down the flower he was admiring.

It was Charity Cotton, the new maid who came in a few months ago. She had always been in awe of her employer, and within a few weeks, found herself deeply in love with him. She wished upon all the stars in the sky she would be his lover.

Unfortunately, that place was taken by a certain blonde butler. But she did not know this.

"Sir..." Charity began, a little shakily. "Sir, a few weeks ago, I saw you in a old abandoned house. Miss Merryweather and Mr. Riff was there too."

Cain frowned, Riff stopped what he was doing. They both listened attentively, hoping she did not say what they feared.

"And... and I saw with you, the wanted man 'Alexis Hargreaves'. Was he not your father? But anyway, I thought I should tell the police and arrest him......"

Dun-dun-DUN. Cain felt his brain shut off completely. It was as he had feared: Alexis had been discovered. Riff gulped, wanting to run away from it all but his feet seemed to be planted deeply into the ground. But Alexis locked up was not the deepest of Cain and Riff's troubles: if the police knew that THEY knew about Alexis, THEY could get prosecuted too. 

Cain opened his mouth but Charity cut him off.  


"But I didn't consider telling him to the police," Charity said quickly. 

Cain and Riff let out a mental sigh of relief. 

"Because I heard about your plans in the room."

DUN-DUN-**DUN**.

"And, I planned on joining your circus."

****

DUN-DUN-DUN.

Cain opened his mouth against to speak, to reject the entire idea, when Charity cut him off once again.

"Please Mr. Cain!" she cried. "All my life I longed for adventure and romance! I wanted to run away from my poverty-ridden home, join a circus and find a man I truly love! I wanted a fairy-tale ending, with a 'happily ever after'!! Please Mr. Cain! Are you going to deny me my one dream?!"

Riff suppressed a snigger under his breath: only a 6 year old girl would have a dream like Charity's. If the maid was as poor as she made out, those types of dreams would have been shattered at birth. Cain kicked Riff to stop him making mocking noises behind his hand.

"I'm sorry, Charity," Cain said seriously. "But I will not allow you to join my father' group."

"Oh well," Charity sighed. "I guess that mean another man will be going to prison."

The dark-haired count frowned. Was she... _blackmailing_ him......?

~*~

Cassian let out a scream as the rain quickly turned to pellets of hail. He and Jezebel never thought that it would hail in early summer, but then again, you can never trust the damn English weather. Jezebel pulled his coat over his shoulder and the two ran all the way into town.

Their footsteps echoed on the cobbled lanes, among the sounds of the falling ice-cubes. Cassian looked around frantically for a shop they may hide in, but unfortunately, it was Sunday and most places was closed. Jezebel, on the other hand, suddenly spotted something. 

"Oh my God..."

"Eh?! Doctor!! Don't stop: you'll get soaked!!!"

"No, no, Cassian look!" Jezebel pointed to a poster pinned on the wall.

"Oh no, it's not other 'Wanted: Alexis Hargreaves' posters, is it? We've got enough to replace a lump of coal for the fireplace."

"NO! NO! LOOK!!!" Jezebel tore down the poster and shoved it in front of Cassian's eyes. "It's a Doctor John Eliot exhibition!! Right here in this town! TODAY!!!" 

The little minion gave his master a puzzled looked. "Who's John Eliot?"

The blonde man looked at Cassian in disbelief. "WHO'S JOHN ELIOT?! CASSIAN, HAVE YOU GONE **MAD**?! JOHN ELIOT IS MY MENTOR!!"

Cassian suddenly clicked. "Oh YES! THAT John Eliot! The man who parades down the streets of London shouting his 'miraculous discoveries'! I remember him!! He thinks rabbits are portals of Satan!" 

"Yes Cassian! That's him! Isn't he just the most amazing man alive?" Jezebel said dreamily, utterly forgetting his surrounding. He remember how he use to look up to the man when he was little. "Oh, I love him so..." the doctor didn't mean it in a sexual way, but in a hero-worshipping way. But either way, Cassian didn't understand.

"NO!!" Cassian screamed, now feeling more jealous then angry. "I THINK HE'S THEORIES ARE UTTERLY BOLLOCKS AND HE IS CERTAINLY NOT THE MOST AMAZING MAN ALIVE!!" 

The brunette huffed, childish hormones mixed with annoyance about having to stand in the rain. Cassian suddenly felt his heart breaking in spontaneous lament. "HOW DARE YOU, YOU TRAITOR!!" he cried, realising Jezebel's last sentence. "I THOUGHT **I** WAS THE ONLY ONE IN YOUR HEART BUT NOW I SEE HOW WRONG I WAS!!! FINE, GO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS DOCTOR ELIOT! I'LL GO GET THE FOOD MYSELF!! STARVE AND DIE, YOU SELFISH BASTARD!!!"

So there and then, Cassian ran off to find an open shop, leaving Jezebel standing in the hail, bewildered and confused about what he did wrong. The doctor called for his minion, but the little brunette didn't come back.

~*~

Cain looked at Charity, his mouth open wide with shock and his eyes wider with even more shock. "Charity," he said, keeping his voice as stable as possible. "Are you _blackmailing_ me?"

Charity looked him straight in the eyed and said "Yes, sir, I am."

Cain raised and eyebrow. "Are you blackmailing me, your employer and master?" he asked again, trying to make his voice more serious. He learned this intimidating trick from his old home tutor—a strict man with no sense of humour. 

The maid stood up straight and looked her master in the eye. "Yes sir, I am blackmailing you."

The count thought for a moment. _Wait a minute... she's not suppose to say that..._ he realised angrily. How dare a maid insult his superiority like that!? Even Riff raised an eyebrow at the girl: he was thinking the same thing as Cain.

"So be it," Cain muttered, crossing his arms. "Blackmail me all you want, Charity Cotton, but after that, you're sacked on the spot."

With that, Cain turned his heels and ran back inside his mansion. Riff called his name and ran after his master. After searching many rooms, the blonde butler found him, curled up by the window, hugging the curtains.

"Master Cain..."

"What?!" the brunette snapped. He sharply swung his head to stare into Riff's eyes. To any other person, Cain looked angry and annoyed but Riff knew that face: it was Cain masking his fear.

"Master Cain," Riff murmured, sitting down next to him against the window. "Don't be scared, Miss Charity won't do anything."

Suddenly, Cain flung himself into Riff's arms, much to his butler's surprise. "I'd think so too, Riff," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But what if the police DO find out about Alexis? What if they don't catch him and he realise I was in this conspiracy? Think of all the things he'd do to me......"

Riff held his master close, rubbing his back as a sign of comfort, but that was the wrong this to do: Riff stroked the deep whip marks along Cain's back, causing the brunette to groan and the blonde to realise what sort of punishment would befall on Cain if and when Alexis finds out.

"Don't worry," Riff whispered, tilting Cain's face up for a kiss. "Whatever happens, I'm sure something will work out."

Cain nodded, kissing Riff gently. "I guess you're right..." he sighed as he broke the kiss. He shrugged a little, shaking his head as he looked down solemnly into his lap. "Who knows..." he muttered, his voice bitter. "I might get her fired before she tells them anything."

Riff chuckled, cradling Cain and rocking him gently like a mother would to her child. Cain smiled, resting his head on his lover's shoulders and started to hum absentmindedly. It was moments like this that made him forget how misfortunate his life was.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Riff got up and strode across the room to opened it. There was a maid standing there, a maid who was not Charity. She held a letter in her hand. "Telegram for Mr. Cain."

Riff took the letter from her hand. "Thank you," he said, closing the door again.

"What is that?" Cain asked, pointing. "Did she say it was a telegram?"

Riff nodded, opening it. "Shall I read it for you, sir?" Cain nodded for him to proceed.

"Alright, well umm... message reads as follows:

__

Count Cain C Hargreaves

Have received a message about wanted man Alexis Hargreaves **Stop** Says you know where he is **Stop** Please confirm this report **Stop** If you do not react, your silence will be used as evidence against you **Stop** Good day **Stop**

Edward Harding— Deputy of the Police Institute, London

After hearing that, Cain almost fell off the window and into the garden with horror.

~*~

Jezebel stared in awe at the man in front of him, the man with mousy coloured hair and small brown eyes. He stood around a chalkboard, writing words at a phenomenon rate. This man was the one and only Doctor John Eliot. 

The things he wrote on the board were truly fascinating. Jezebel had never seen such species of being before, though he must have heard of them in story books when he was a child. There, in big letters on the top of the chalkboard, it said:

**__**

'MARY-SUES, WITCHES OF THE REAL WORLD*'

"Now, ladies and gentlemen!" Eliot threw his chalk down as if in triumph. "A Mary-Sue is an unnatural being! They are the cause of unbalanced equations! They are the reason for bad stories! They are the reason why you must stomp them out!!"

Jezebel nodded, it all seem to make perfect sense to him. Doctor Eliot was right about Mary-Sues, but then again, Doctor Eliot was right about everything.**

So what was a Mary-Sue? Jezebel reflected. Well, it seemed to Eliot a girl who was very beautiful (without the use of "magical potions"), who is multitalented, got the best-looking men, and who is far too good to be true. He remembered some of the stories when he was younger about warrior maidens in a distant land, but after a few years he grew out of them and now he found them boring. But did they really exist?

The show was over and people got up and went out. The rain and hail stopped a few minutes ago, but the ladies still had their long dresses trailing in the water. Jezebel slowly got up from his chair and walked to his mentor.

"Umm... doctor Eliot?"

Eliot stopped cleaning his chalkboard. "Yes, can I help you?"

Jezebel blushed and hand to stop himself from twitching. He didn't understand why he was acting this way: it was so out of character. But this was his mentor, after all, the man he looked up to all these years. Well, other than Alexis, but your foster-father doesn't really count. 

"Well... I must say... that was a very interesting show."

"Really? Thank you my friend! I always enjoy compliments! Wait a minute..."

The DELILAH doctor blinked, pushing some blond strands out of his eyes. "...?"

"You're... Jezebel Disraeli...!!!" Eliot cried, so excited he pulled Jezebel into an embrace. Jezebel went redder but smile at such an intimate contact. "I remember you in my other show: '_Jack the Ripper, A Misunderstood Man Who Just Needs A Hug_'!!"

Jezebel grinned, pushing the other man away gently. "Yes, that was a very good show too!"

Eliot chuckled. He raised an eyebrow. "So, Jezebel, where's that little brunette friend of yours? Who was he, your cousin?"

__

Oh... he must mean Cassian... Jezebel thought. He remember in that show, Cassian yawned rather loudly and everyone stared at them. Eliot asked for their names, and Jezebel lied about Cassian, calling him his "cousin" (well, he couldn't exactly say "Cassian is my minion who's doing my dirty work in exchange for an adult body").

"Umm... me and Cassian just had a fight..." Jezebel answered truthfully. "And he's ran off without me."

"Oh? Why was that?"  
  
The blonde doctor thought hard. What did he do wrong? But then he realised: "Well... he got very jealous because he thought I liked you more than him."

Eliot threw his head back in laughter. "Well, that's children for you!" he beamed. "Just say you're sorry and I'm sure all will be fine."

Jezebel didn't know whether saying sorry would make everything alright again, but he was willing to try anything. Besides, doctor Eliot is always right......  
  
~*~

"CHARITY!!!" Cain screamed, almost kicking down the door to the servants quarters. Riff held back Merryweather, who was hyper at the commotion.

The dark-haired maid gave the Hargreaves' heir a cold look whilst the household maids cowered in the corner, afraid of their master's wrath. Seeing their chance, the rest of the servants ran off through the door so they would not be caught in an uproar.

"I wasn't joking around when I said I'd tell the police." Charity said, glaring at him.

"I can see that now," Cain replied back just as icily, waving the telegraph in front of the girl's eyes. "Now call them off."  
  
"Only if you convince your father to let me join the circus!"

"Never!!" 

Charity shrugged. "Alright then," there was a sigh. "Poor soul, going to jail..." she breathed.

Cain smirked, folding his arms. "I really don't think you have the courage to grass my father up."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that..." Riff muttered behind them.

The Count spun around, facing his butler with a frown. "Riff... are you saying... that we should let Charity in on all this...?"

Riff nodded slowly. "Yes sir... it would be the most sensible choice. All this fighting for such a little thing, and if Mister Alexis doesn't want her, we can do nothing about that and she must go."

Cain sighed, realising Riff made sense. He turned to Charity and glared at her. "Alright, you may come and if my father wants you, you may stay."

Charity smiled in appreciation, not realising that inside Cain's head, a plot was already formed into getting rid of her.

****

To Be Continued...

__

*I'm not a fan of Mary Sues, and though even I don't think they should be labelled this way, it's the only title I can put up that fits with what happens later.

**Ahh... those stupid Victorians. They'd believe anything......

A/N: sorry about this story being 1). Late and 2). Very long. Don't worry, Jezebel/Cassian fans, I will soon make them make up (and hopefully make out, we'll see how it goes). Charity will be dead by the next chapter, that's a promise. Please review me!!

****

REVIEWS!!!

****

Antoinette Veronica: *sweatdrop* I didn't know there were hair perverts before...... well, I'm not one of them, because I going to get Cassian to buy Jezebel a fake beard. I like Jezebel's hair too. Hmm... your wedding dress idea is insane but intriguing. I'll add that to one of the end chapters.

****

Gackt no hime: it's okay, I read my fics by pairings too. Hope there wasn't too much OOC. Well, I wasn't planning on adding Oscar, but what the heck *adds Oscar in a few chapters later*

****

Antonia: hooray! Another Jezebel/Cassian shipper!! *does chicken dance* There should be more of us out there... well, thanks for reviewing! 

****

Mori: thanks for your reviews! Sorry, but I didn't know your nickname (I'm kinda slow). I hope this story isn't TOO fast paced (**Elf Asato** once wrote me a MASSIVE review saying how I was too fast, she hasn't reviewed me ever since though). Hope you like this chapter!

****

Jenka: yeah, thanks for the spelling warning. I edited my work so it should be alright now. Hope you like this chapter!!


	4. Chapter3

Disclaimer: OH CRAP I FORGOT TO PUT IN A DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER!!! Nah, probably no one will notice... well, Count Cain belongs to Kaori Yuki, not me. No suing, please.

A/N: gods, I remember the time when the Count Cain section only had 19 stories... now it has _almost_ 60. Times sure have changed... well, sorry for this v. late update. I was too busy drawing and feeling pissed off about how everyone else was so much better than me. Well, hope you like this!!

****

Le Cirque Anormal

Chapter 3

By Birdie

Cassian walked down the streets, grumbling and cursing as he kicked his way through puddles, mud, randomly placed rocks and stray cats. In one hand, the brunette carried a bag made of newspapers, it contained the food he brought, and in the other hand he held a dusty pink sugar cube, which the "nice" shop lady gave him.

__

"Oh don't be so polite! All little boys love sweets!"

The knife-thrower growled under his breath: he was **not** a little boy! Cassian wished Jezebel was here, so he could disembowel that nasty old lady, but "conveniently", Jezebel was attending a seminar held by the deranged John Eliot.

"Stupid John Eliot..." the brunette muttered, popping the ancient-looking sweet into his mouth. Cringing, he fought the urge to regurgitate the sugar cube and throw up on a passing toddler.

"Cassian!" called a voice, running down the road. Jezebel stopped beside the brunette, panting slightly. 

"Oh, hello Jezebel." Cassian said coldly, not looking at the blonde man. He spat out the disgusting cube out of his mouth into the gutter, waking up the tramp who slept in it.

"Cassian, are you still mad at me?" the doctor asked weakly.

"Yes."   
  
"Aww... Cassi, please don't be angry at me."  
  
"Hmph." Cassian huffed, ready to walk away any minute. _Don't call me Cassi in public..._

"CASSIAN!!" Jezebel grabbed his minion by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. "If you thought there was something between John Eliot and me, it's over. Technically, nothing ever existed, but if you believe there were, he's gone."

The brunette turned to face Jezebel, eyebrows raised. "So.. does that mean...?"  
  
The doctor smiled sincerely (a strange thing for him to do). "He's gone from our lives, never to return again."

Cassian let out a grin which he couldn't suppress any longer. He hated it when he acted out of character, but it always seemed to happen when he was happy. 

Jezebel took his minion into his arms and kissed him softly. "Hmm..." he purred, taking the bag out of Cassian's hands. "Do you think the Ring Master would mind if we're a few hours late...?"  
  
The knife-thrower's eyes widened and a crimson blush formed his face. "DOCTOR!! I WILL N--"

But another kiss from Jezebel drove Cassian weak on his knees, and the little minion knew that there was positively no way he could walk back to the broken mansion in this state, so he sank powerlessly into the blonde doctor's arms.

~*~

Sunlight shone through the stutters and onto Cassian's face. He grunted, rolling onto his side and pressed his cheek into the Jezebel's soft, willowy hair. He yawned, reluctantly sitting up before reality hit him.

"JEZEBEL WAKE UP!!" he screamed, jumping down from the bed and putting his clothes on.

"Too much noise... too much noise..." the blonde doctor groaned, pulling the covers over his head like a man with a hangover.

"OH GET UP AND LET'S GO!!!" Cassian shouted. "WE'VE BEEN HERE **TWO DAYS**!! OUR COMRADES HAVE PROBABLY TURNED INTO SKELETONS BY NOW!!!"

Realisation hit Jezebel too. "Oh my God, you're right..." he muttered, sitting up. Then he thought. "No, wait. Alexis would probably be still alive..."  
  
Cue Jezebel's mental image: a healthy, normal Alexis is sitting on the floor of the old, crumbling mansion, surround by Ida and Michaela's bones. The ring master picks something out of his teeth and cackles. The two girls have obviously been eaten by the demented ring master.

"That looks like fun..." Jezebel grinned, an evil look on his face. Cassian hit him over the head with the handle of his knife, and Jezebel began to get dressed promptly to see if his image was reality.

Unfortunately for Jezebel (or rather, fortunately for Ida and Michaela), no one was eaten. But sure enough, Alexis looked healthy and normal, but strangely, so did the two women.

"Ida! Michaela!" Cassian greeted, running forwards. "You haven't... starved to death...!"  
  
Ida nodded. "Yes, " she told him. "We're still alive."

"You're so useless Cassian!" Michaela cried, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him. "We were almost at the point of death! If we hadn't found all the food hidden up the chimney we would have been eaten by—!"

Jezebel perked up beside Cassian.

"—all the birds in the attic!!"  
  
The doctor let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Ah! Jezebel! Cassian! There you are!" Alexis called, striding across the marshy land. Cassian bit his lip, tightening his grip on Jezebel's hand: he feared what would happen next.

"You've been away for two days!" the ring master said, toying with Cassian's anticipation. "Do you not remember rule number 5?"  
  
"No one is to leave without the Ring Master knowing." Jezebel quoted.

  
"Exactly," Alexis raised his eyebrows, as if reminding them of the punishment that laid ahead.

Cassian, not wanting to be whipped, beaten, etc. cried in his defence: "But you knew we were going away! We were only umm... two days late because we had a..." the brunette went a little red, unable to finish his own sentence.  
  
"We had no time limit." The blonde beside him finished. 

Alexis growled menacingly: his minions have sneaked their way from a beating! Damn and curses! The ring master was looking forward into taking his anger out on some one ever since the girls found out about all the food stuffed up the chimney. Well... there was always Cain when he got here.

The Ring Master took out a pen, the roll of parchment with the rules on it, then scribbled down:

****

6) There is always a time limit of three hours unless the Ring Master tells you otherwise.

Suddenly, the sounds of horse and carriage was heard from not far away. The ex-DELILAH members looked up to see a man in dark colours driving a leather carriage pulled by two strong, black horses. It stopped promptly at the gates of the crooked mansion, dropped it's passengers and left.

"CAIN!!!!" Michaela cried, running forward to hug her obsession.

Cain yelped and back her off with his walking stick. Michaela pouted and glared at him. "What a nice way to greet your future bride!" she huffed.

"I told you! I'm not marrying you!!" the young man screamed, all ready to lunge at her neck. Riff put a hand on his master's shoulders, calming him down. 

Alexis walked over and pulled Michaela back. "Ah! Cain! We were just expecting you!" he lied.

"We were?" Ida asked quietly to her master in confusion.

"Shut up!" the ring master hissed to his bodyguard. "We can't let them know they're one step ahead of us..."  


Ida shrugged, unaffected. She then realised something. Nudging Jezebel, she pointed to a young lady next to Merryweather. "Doctor, you recognise her?"  
  
Everyone turned and looked at her. She blushed and smiled sweetly. 

"My name is Charity Cotton!" she introduced.

Cassian blinked blankly; Jezebel studied her as if she was a new species of insects; Ida continued to look unaffected; Michaela glared at her, somehow knowing she was a competitor in her quest to get Cain; Alexis sighed and pulled Cain away from the others by the arm.

When they were a few feet away from prying ears, Alexis spoke up: "**What** is she doing here?" he asked, his voice dripping venom.

"She blackmailed me into it..." Cain sighed, ashamed.

"How?!" 

"She said she'd tell the police about your whereabouts unless I let her join." The Hargreaves' count showed his father the telegram she sent.

Alexis laughed bitterly. "What makes you think I'd let her join?"  
  
"That's what I am hoping you wouldn't do." Cain muttered. 

The ring master rubbed his temples as if he had a headache. "Just get rid of her, Cain," he muttered. "I've got a freak show to run."

Walking back, the ring master forced his face into the calm, sadistic look it usually has. He address the entire group, and said: "Right, we have not completely finish sorting everything out. Here is the plan: Riff, Cain, Jezebel, you can learn how to pitch the tents, and when you're done, here's some other things."  
  
A piece of paper was handed to them, with tiny writing and almost a hundred bullet points. Cain shot his father a sarcastic smile of thanks and walked off with the other two men.

"Ida, go sort out the costumes, and sew anything back into it's place if you need to," Alexis gestured to his bodyguard. He looked around. "Get Charity to do it with you." He added.

Ida groaned under her breath, taking Cain's maid by the hand and storming off.

Alexis knelt down until his was eye-to-eye with Merryweather. "Now, you three children..." he addressed the remaining people.

Cassian coughed then glared.

The ring master rolled his eyes. "Alright, you two children and you... _non-child_, you three can paint the wagon we're using." He handed them pots of sticky green paint, much resembling cat's sick, and told them to get on with the work.

Alexis himself however, did no work and decided to sunbathe under a cloudy sky that threatened to rain but hey, when you're the boss, you can do whatever the hell you want, right?

~*~

"What's that, may I ask?" Charity pointed to Ida's face, frowning. Behind them, Jezebel held three poles together while Cain tried to them together as Riff read off the instruction written on a scrap piece of newspaper.

"What's what?" Ida asked, stopping her clothes sorting. So far there was three piles: broken clothes, nice clothes and crappy clothes.

"That... thing on your face."

Ida felt the mask on the side of her cheek. "It's a mask." She explained, rather annoyed. _This girl is really nosy..._

"I was curious..." Charity muttered. "So what's behind it?" Behind them, Jezebel accidentally dropped the poles, Cain shouted and whacked him over the head with the instructions he stole off Riff. Bad move.

"Love bites from my boyfriend." Ida lied, smirking. Shouting arose behind them as Jezebel flared up and started chasing Cain around the room, trying to crush him with a pole. Cain was running around in circles, trying to hide behind Riff.   
  
Charity paled at Ida's response, whilst looking like she just bit into a lemon. "I'm going outside..." she muttered, stepping neatly out of piles of clothes and walking outside. 

Cain's maid walked to the back of the house, and into a weed-infested garden. There, in the middle of dandelions and thistles, was a wagon covered with a sickly green. Cassian was oiling the wheels as the two girls painted the sides.

"Hello!" Charity beamed, walking over. "I'm Charity! What's your names? Well, apart from Miss Merryweather. I know _her_!"  
  
"Cassian." The boy responded curtly, not looking up from the wheel. He disliked the girl, thinking she was over-cute and too sweet.

"I'm Michaela," replied the brunette. "I'm Cain's future wife!"

Charity felt an urge of jealousy rise inside her chest. "You're not getting Cain!" she cried.

"Oh? Why not?"

"B-because you're too young! And... and because... I'm getting Cain!" she added proudly.

Cassian cast them both strange looks, as did Merry. They stopped what they were doing. "......"

"Cain is mine!" Michaela shouted.

"No, Cain is _mine_!" Charity shouted back.

"Cain is Riff's," Merryweather replied calmly as Cassian sniggered behind his hand. "And frankly, he's the only one that _deserves_ my big brother."  
  
Michaela growled, unable to beat the truth. Charity turned paler than she already was. She spluttered and trembled. "I-I'm going to make some tea..." she muttered, leaving quickly.

As soon as she walked inside, she was confronted by Riff calmly bandaging Cain's head while Jezebel tended to the cuts on his arms. The two men growled at each other, almost threatening to start another fight. Charity smiled nervously, before running to another room as fast as she could.

__

There people are a weird bunch...

~*~

A few hours after sundown, the circus members sat down by the fire, eating toasted bread and drinking soup. It was eerily silent: no one was talking. Michaela and Charity shot death glares at each other, Cain looked solemnly at his food, hating the fact that two women were fighting over him. Ida groaned, picking up her guitar and tuning it.

"Ah! Sing us a song, Ida!" Charity beamed, almost begging with kick-puppy eyes.

Ida gave her a strange, frowning look, but picked up the instrument and started to chant in the most shrilly voice she could muster. Everyone screamed and shielded their ears. The masked girl stopped, smirking broadly.

"You know, I'm going to bed..." Charity said, much to the delight of other people. Suddenly, she pulled Cain up with her. "Master Cain, I need to talk to you." 

Cain looked bewildered but stood up anyway and walked off with her. Riff gave the maid the evil eye.

"Bah, she's not going to him." Michaela said, tearing up pieces of bread.

"So what do you think of her?" Merry asked, pulling up grass.

"She's very pretty, I must say." Said a voice on the roof. It was Owl, who usually appear at night, randomly standing on rooftops playing the violin. He removed his shades, put them in a hidden pocket of his long dark coat, and jumped down gracefully to sit by Ida's side.

"I agree with reluctance," Riff muttered bitterly. "She also makes a damn good cup of tea."  
  
Merry patted Riff on the shoulder with sympathy. "You'll always make the best tea in our tastes." She told him soothingly.

"Her stitches are very neat too..." Ida said, poking the flame with a stick. She threw the sick into the fire and glared at it, as if the stick was Charity.

"What sort of a name is 'Charity' anyway?" Cassian asked.

"A puritan name, methinks." Alexis answered, stroking his chin almost pretending he had a beard.

"What's that mean though?"  
  
"It means her parents are religious nuts."

"So to sum up," Michaela declared, holding up her hand. "She's beautiful," the little drama-queen ticked off a finger. "She can sew, she can make tea, she's a religious girl who would probably end up in Heaven, and she is nice, right?" 

"Too nice..." Alexis muttered.

"So umm... what does this all mean?"  


Jezebel spoke up for the first time that evening. "It means she's a Mary-Sue." He confirmed with an air of knowledge. 

Everyone stared at him with raised eyebrow. 

Cassian rolled his eyes. "Ignore Jezebel, he's being brainwashed by a mad researcher."  
  
"John Eliot, right?" Alexis smirked knowing smile.

Cassian nodded guiltily, sighing.

"What's a Mary-Sue?" Merry asked innocently.

"Someone who must be destroyed." The doctor muttered under his breath, standing up and ready to walk back inside.

It was just then that Cain came back, taking each step slowly and with accuracy, as if he was going to trip over any second. Jezebel stopped in his tracks: Cain's face was ashy in colour, his eyes were emotionless and they looked tired.

"Cain?" Merryweather asked, running forward and holding him. "What's wrong, big brother?"  
  
"Charity asked me whether I liked Michaela, her, or Riff the most. I said Riff meant the most to me, out of complete and utter honesty, because that's what she asked me to say. Then she started crying and shouting at me. I guess that was it." Cain looked solemn. Riff took his master into his arms and kissed his forehead. 

Alexis stood up, brushing the dust off his clothes. "I guess... we should go to sleep," he announce. "We might as well leave tomorrow morning."

The others agreed. Cain told them that Charity was in a room upstairs, and she should not be disturbed, so the members of the circus crept quietly along mouldy, creaking floorboards to their blankets and pillows. 

In the middle of the night, Alexis woke up to sounds of footsteps. He didn't know who they were from, but they went upstairs and then there was soon silent for a good few minutes. The ring master wrapped the blankets tighter over himself, glancing from one side to another suspiciously. The footsteps got closer and closer: the person was in the room next to his! But then the noise died down again and all was peaceful... a deadly silence. 

~*~

"**EVERYONE GET UP**!!!" 

Alexis' minions bolted up from their sleeping places, wide eyed and frightened. Conversations broke out of what was going on. Alexis hushed them.

"Last night, I heard footsteps going up stairs," he told them ever so calmly. "It came back downstairs, went to this room," the ring master pointed to the floor to emphasis the point. "and all was silent."  
  
There was no talking. Everyone listened attentively.

"This morning, I decided to go upstairs and see what was going on. I searched a few rooms, and then I found..."

Silence. The suspense lingered in the air like a heavy cloud.

"I found Charity dead in her bed. I checked her pulse, there was nothing. Blood was on the sheets, so much that I couldn't see where the wound was. Now," Alexis looked each and every member of his group directly in the eye. "The murderer is someone in this room, and I will find out who it is!!"  
  
**To Be Continued...**

REVIEWS!! (only two reviewers...... *sweatdrop*) 

****

Antoinette Veronica: thank you for your email as well. I agree: those shows are cruel. Well, John Eliot will never appear ever again, so that's one confusing subplot down. Basically, he was just a loony who Jezebel looked up to. This fic actually tests Alexis' intelligence, 'cos we all know Cain is intelligent: but what of his father? I like the bride/bridesmaid idea! Hmm... more cross-dressing... XD All apologies accepted, by the way.

****

Countess Asaya: bah, post your work anyway. You'll never know whether your good enough until you get people to review you. Just give it ago, even if you already have. By the way, what's your two favourite Count Cain pairings? Riff/Cain and Jezebel/Cassian? Bai bai too!

Thanks everyone for reviewing!!!


	5. Chapter4

Disclaimer: Count Cain and it's cast is Kaori Yuki's. Not mine. No suing, 'kay?

****

Le Cirque Anormal

Chapter 4

By Birdie

Everyone in the room looked at Alexis with pale faces and wide eyes. Then the commotion started all over again.

"W-what?! She's dead?!"  
  
"Why did she kill herself?"

"She was fine yesterday!"

"She **wasn't** fine yesterday! Don't you remember--!" 

"PEOPLE!" the ring master yelled about the noise. "This is not the time and place. We will bury the body; Cassian, do that now."

Cassian hesitated a bit, but nodded quickly, running upstairs to collect the body. He has had many experiences with grave digging, working for Jezebel who regularly comes in contact with corpses.

"And the rest of you," Alexis said seriously. "Have breakfast, pack your bags and we shall leave as soon as we can."  
  
There was many a muttering as the group rolled up their blankets and shoved them into the carriage. Riff and Ida went to make breakfast (oatmeal porridge, everyone's most hated) in the west room whilst the others started to move boxes and bundles into the wagon.

"So who do you think it was?" Ida asked suddenly, desperately, in a low voice.

Riff stopped, dropping his spoon with a careful slowness. He looked at Ida with confusion. "Miss Ida, what are you talking about?"  
  
"The murderer, silly!" she hissed. There was pause. The masked girl leaned in and whispered. "Do you think it's Cain?"  
  
The blond butler gave a cry of disbelief, almost falling over onto the floor. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" he snapped in anger. "Why would master Cain kill her?!"  
  
"Because she was getting in the way of you and Cain's relationship," she answered calmly. "And also because if she's not gone, Alexis could get him whipped."

__

Ida makes sense..... Riff's brain told him disloyally. 

__

Be quiet brain! I won't listen to a ex-member of DELILAH! The Riff's heart yelled back, in loyalty for the one Riff loved. 

"I don't believe it was master Cain," Riff said seriously, going back to stirring the porridge. "It might be you, Ida."  
  
"**ME**?!" Ida cried in disgust. "Why would I want to kill her?!"  
  
"It may not be intentional," the older man replied airily. "But you might have given her high blood pressure with your music."  
  
_Alright Riff... that's the most stupid and random thing I've ever heard you say.._ told his brain.

Ida rolled her eyes and ran her hand through her short hair. "I have no idea what you're on about..." she muttered. But her face looked suspiciously red.

"Who do you think it is?" Cassian asked Jezebel, as they heaved the last of the boxes into the wagon with much difficulty. 

"The murderer?" Jezebel questioned. "I don't know... what is the possibility of her killing herself?"  
  
"Eh?" asked Michaela, eavesdropping. She dusted sand off her black dress. "Why would she do a thing like that."  
  
"Because Cain didn't like her."  


Cain looked at the person closest to him and blinked. "Surely I'm not desirable..." he muttered, but somehow he couldn't stop grinning behind his hand.

"Of course you are, Cain!" Riff and Michaela told him happily in unison, before shutting up to glare at each other with a jealous look in their eyes.

"You know..." Owl mused, comfortably perched on top of the wooden wagon. "I saw her last night crying. It was very strange how her eyes didn't turn red or swollen, and that her nose didn't run."  
  
"What are you doing here?" the blonde doctor spat, trying to hit Owl with a mislaid blanket. "I thought all pests were nocturnal!! You've caused enough noise last night, I didn't get a wink of sleep, so shut up!!"  


"How did you see her?" Merryweather asked the blonde violinist. "Did you kill her?" she added, her blue eyes narrowing.

"No, I was at that time... hunting. That's why I was noisy." He added to Jezebel.  
  
"Hunting? For what?"  
  
Ida and Owl exchanged glances. "Umm... mice."  
  
"Why were you hunting for mice at midnight?"  
  
"Because he's an Owl!" Ida told Alexis' daughter, patting her on the head. Owl let out a sigh of relief, before having to duck quickly as Jezebel attempted, again, to hit him with the blanket.

"STUPID, MISFOURTUNATE BIRD!!" 

"Eek! Jezebel's turned into the Mortician!!!"  


Everyone sweat-dropped. Alexis rubbed his temples again, sighed depressingly. _I've hired a bunch of crazy maniacs..._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door; everyone jumped. They stopped. They turned to each other. There was silence. Then more knocks, coming more rapidly.

"I'll get that..." said Cain, straightening his suit and standing up tall. He walked back inside the house, out of everyone's sight. There was a few minutes of unnerving suspense, a slam of the door, and Cain came bounding back.

"IT'S THE **POLICE**!!!" he hissed, trying to keep his voice was low as possible.

"WHAT?!" everyone else screamed.

"**SHHHHH!!!!!!**" 

"What did they say?!" Cassian asked frantically.

"I don't know," Cain answered truthfully. "I slammed the door in their face before they could say anything."  
  
"You **IDIOT**! HOW COULD YOU DO A THING LIKE THAT?!" Alexis screeched as they heard more knocking at the front door.

"Shut up old man!" the dark-haired count answered through gritted teeth. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess!!"

"We need somewhere to hide!!" Jezebel exclaimed. He eyed the wagon. "HERE!!"

"Ewww!" Michaela cried. "I'm not going in there! It's full of Jezebel's pigeon's droppings!"

"Stop whining, we don't have time!" Alexis snapped. "Everyone one except the Hargreaves members, go and hide in the wagon."

There was more knocking, and shouting of threats about kicking down the door. Cain felt himself sweating profoundly. He turned his head to spy on the door, then turned back to see Alexis and the rest of the ex-DELILAH members crawling into the wagon.

"How do we escape, sir?" Riff asked as he gently laid the mislaid blank over them as Michaela attempted to jump in.

"Get the horses to pull us into the main road." The ring master hissed, kicking Ida as he struggled for a more comfortable position. Jezebel realised his dog was sleeping in the corner so he carefully shifted it away from Alexis' thrashing feet.

"Err... sir. We don't have a horse." Ida reminded him, ignoring the urge to kick him back.

"Fine, get Jezebel's dog to pull us." 

"NOO!!!" the doctor cried in a small voice, clutching his whipped puppy protectively in his arms. Cassian eyed the canine with envy.

"I'll pull us..." Riff muttered in a bored tone.

There was a loud bang from the front room: the door was kicked down. Michaela had no time to go in so she jumped out at the nick of time. The butler tucked the blanket in and ran to Cain's side. Cain gripped his butler's hand for a split second, feeling slightly better to realise his lover's hand was just as sweaty and shaking.

"Count Hargreaves, Sergeant Jones here, and this is Mr. Dray." introduced a fat man in a black uniform too tighter for comfort. By his side was a bony "thing" much resembling a stick, known as Darcy. Jones tipped his hat the Count. "We've heard from a certain female that there was... suspicious actions in this place."

"Suspicious actions? There hasn't been any action at all since we got here!" Cain laughed nervously.

Michaela sniggered at a stupid, double meaning, casting a glance at the wagon. Cain whacked her with his cane. "Stop that." He hissed.

"Sorry."

"Who's this?" sneered the stick-creature, pointing at the curly-haired girl.

"Umm... that's our nice friend who we invited on holiday." Merry lied, reluctantly hugging Michaela. Michaela shot Merry a look which suggested arms being chopped off as soon as the policemen left.

"Well, you wouldn't mind if I took a look through the wagon, would you?" Jones asked, already moving towards the vehicle. 

__

NOOOOOOOO!!!! Thought the people in the wagon.

"Oh, it's just clothes in there." Riff said quickly, jumping in the way. 

"I see..."

Cain picked up one pole, where one house was suppose to carry as Riff picked up the other. "Well, we better be on our way." They said politely in unison. Michaela took hold of Merry's hand and they were just about to start going when Jones stopped Michaela.

"You know..." he said suspiciously, tilting her face from side to side. "I'm sure I've seen you knew that graveyard, sitting on a gravestone on night..." the curly-haired girl gulped silently. 

"I knew it was a bad idea to let her out..." Jezebel whispered angrily, a hand over his dog's mouth.

"Shut up." Cassian hissed.

"Well, any one of us would have given the whole thing away..." Ida muttered truthfully.

"Not I!" Owl said proudly. His actions were too mysterious to be seen, considering he spends half his nightlife on the roof of houses. 

"I said **shut up**!!"

The policemen turned. "Did you hear anything?" they forget about Michaela, who ran to Cain's side for safety, and... other reasons.  
  
"NO!" the four people outside said quickly together. "Well, we'd love to stay and chat, but we have a holiday to go to!" they said quickly.

Cain and Riff began to pull the wagon. _Damn, I never thought they'd be so heavy... _they thought darkly, straining their arms as they attempted to slowly, but surely, move the vehicle. 

Sergeant Jones and Mister Dray made no action to stop them, but eyed them suspiciously as the wagon was pulled to the front of the house and down the path. The two men looked at each other and nodded silent, never speaking for they feared their plan may be overheard. 

After a mile or so, Cain was sure the policemen were out of both eye-shot and ear-shot. He slumped his part of the wagon down with all force and almost collapsed on the ground.

"That's it! I'm not carrying you anymore!!" he shrieked, panting and wheezing. 

"Oh, you're just weak." Ida muttered, stepping out first and shaking her limbs.

"You can't blame him, Ida," Alexis told her sensibly, grabbing Cain's arm and shoving it in her face. "Look how thin my boy is! It breaks my heart to see him like this... 17 years old and having a lamppost-like physique..."  
  
"Get off me." Cain ordered curtly, pulling his arm from his father's grasp. He grumbled, ignoring the Ring Master's stupid grin.

"How about me and Ring Master pull the wagon?" Owl suggested, throwing his coat into the back of the trunk. 

Alexis nodded. "I don't think we have a choice," he smiled and looked around. "No one else except Riff have enough stamina..." he raised an eyebrow at Cain.

"FIDDLESTICKS!!!!" Cain roared, pushing his father aside, wanting to prove his strength. 

Alexis cackled, patted Cain on the head and told him to go play with the other children. Cain growled but walked off to Riff's side. 

The group travelled down the road, much of the time in silence. Merry led a song, but no one particularly wanted to sing "I'm a little teapot", especially the adults (including Cassian), so there was an uncomfortable silence.

Owl piped up with a question for Jezebel. "Jezebel, last night you said Charity is a 'Mary Sue', how exactly?"  
  
Jezebel looked at the lighter blonde. "You know about Mary Sues?"  
  
"Yes, I went to the lecture about a week ago. I was on the roof, that way I didn't have to pay money to get in."  
  
"Is that why you hang around roofs a lot?" Michaela asked suspiciously. Owl ignored her.

The doctor thought about the original question. "Well umm... she's pretty. Beautiful."  
  
"Mm-hmm." Owl nodded slowly. Everyone listened even though they had no idea what the two men were talking about.

"She's multitalented. Let's see how: she can sew, she can make better tea then Riff."

"Talent-stealer..." Cain mumbled under his breath angrily. Riff smiled in gratitude and patted Cain on the shoulder.

"She's a good girl," Jezebel continued. "Very honest, she is those people who justice loves. She's loving, she's nice, kind, patient, gentle in both nature and voice, and bubbly."

"She's humble too," Ida inserted, kicking a stone with her leather boots. 

Everyone turned to her and gave her a questioning look.

The masked girl sighed. "I once said 'your stitches are very neat' and she instantly shot back with 'oh no! they are not neat at all!!'." She sneered and stuck her tongue out childishly.

"But everyone loves Mary Sues!" Owl cried, grunting as he pulled the wagon up a hill. "No one here seems to like her one bit!"  
  
"No," Jezebel corrected. "Everyone just needs to find her sexually attractive, they don't have to actually like her."  
  
Alexis put down his pole, making Owl stop. He straightened his suit and looked at everyone. "Right," he said with an air of authority. "We're going to conclude this conversation right now. Who finds Charity attractive? Put your hand up."  
  
No one put their hand up. The minions looked at each other, blushing and fidgeting. 

"Alright, let me rephrase that. Who **doesn't** find her **unattractive**?"

Slowly, but surely, everyone's hand went up, reluctantly like snail, almost.

"Who thinks she has big breasts, keep their hand up."

Jezebel's hand went down. Everyone stared at him, a little wide-eyed. "I've seen bigger." Alexis' stepson mumbled.

"Who thinks she has a pretty face?"  
  
The hands remained up. Jezebel's hand also shot up again.

"Alright, who would like to father her children. Be honest."  
  
The men, except Cassian, sighed in disgrace and kept their hand up. Merry and Michaela glared at Cain, as did Ida with Owl. The men whined and put their hands down finally.

"That settles it," Alexis said proudly. "We had a 'Mary Sue', as you people call her."

  
  
Owl whimpered, taking up the wagon-pole and pulling it. Riff softly asked him what was wrong. 

"I was hoping this wouldn't happen..." the violinist muttered. "I know Jezebel hates Mary Sues... so... wouldn't her death evidently point to him? Sorry, mate." He added to the doctor.

Jezebel paled, then turned a deep shade of angry red. He lunged at Owl, wanting to strangle him for such a comment. But Alexis held him back with a single hand. Jezebel sighed, although he hated to admit it, Owl made a good point.

There was silence again. The group strolled down the lane until they came to a big field. The grass was cut to about 1 cm in height, and was very flat. No one seemed to occupy it. They looked about themselves, and saw a little village nearby.

Alexis smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Cassian, Merryweather, Michaela," he beckoned them forward and handed them three large, rolled-up posters. "Go, and tell them, 'Le Cirque Anormal' is coming to town!"

****

To be Continued...

Sorry about not updating!! I've been having very important exams and if I get anything other than above average, my existence is doomed (my mum hates me being "average"). Sorry!!!

REVIEWS!!!

****

Anaki: thanks for your French corrections! They were very useful. Have changed the mistakes and hopefully it's alright now. Enjoy this chapter and please review again!  
  
**Antoinette Veronica**: hope this is clearer as well. Well, I have added more reasons why Charity is a Mary Sue (not that I'm a right person to define them. Any girl who's older than 12 and has talent is defined as a Mary Sue to me. This is why I don't read anymore...). I'm sorry, but I have not read Angel Sanctuary and if I was to review you, I would not know ANYTHING about the story. Sorry.

****

Me: hello, very "interesting" review. Who are you, by the way? Well, please review again, always appreciated!!

The next update may take some time too. I'm thinking about writing a LOTR fic (there's too much OC falling in love with Legolas, I've got something different). If it goes successful, it may take a long time before this fic is updated. If I'm pelted with rotten tomatoes (the obvious answer), updates to this fic will be quicker. Have a nice day!!


	6. Chapter5

Disclaimer: Count Cain and it's cast is Kaori Yuki's. Not mine. No suing, 'kay? I spent my money on "Evangelion", Jay Chou's 4th Album (which ROCKS!), a Kaori Yuki Artbook, jewellery and a manga called "Renai Chuudokuteki Senjutsushi" (cute shounen-ai manga, very funny and utterly stupid).

Note: welcome in Oscar! He has joined the team and is here to stay! An extra LONG chapter for my fours months of not updating!

**Le Cirque Anormal **

**Chapter Five**

**By Birdie**

The sun slowly went down under the houses of the villages, turning the sky a purple-pink colour. Riff enjoyed the remaining sunshine as he helped his Ring Master with the marquee.

"Sir," Riff asked politely. "What does 'Le Cirque Anormal' mean?"

Alexis kicked in a peg and pulled on the rope. "It's French for 'Freak Circus'."

"It's not proper French!" Cain correct from the other side of the field. The count was setting up his own stall, made up of wooden boxes and an umbrella for shade. By his side was a piece of card with the words: "_Magic Healer, Cures All Wounds_" written on it.

"Shut up!" Alexis snapped, turning his head around. He grumbled something about ungrateful swine of children but continued working without stopping.

Some where near Cain was Merryweather's stall. Her's was also formed by wooden boxes, but she threw a table-cloth over it and set about a few candles, giving it a mystical aura. The card by her feet said "_Professional Fortune Teller_", then in little writing she wrote "_will not be held responsible if fortune is misfortunate_".

Owl and Ida decided to do a joint musical duet for the grand performance inside the marquee. Ida put on her wig and her gypsy robe but at that current moment, she was gone. Owl disappeared some time ago also, quickly announcing that his "instrument needed tuning". As suspicious as everyone was, no one chose to look into the matter.

Michaela decided to do an animal performance with her spiders, no matter how many times Jezebel told her that people were afraid of scary tarantulas.

Speaking of Jezebel, he was inside the wagon trying to put on a dress for his "bearded lady" act. All the while, the other members could hear him cursing and complaining quite loudly, but they pretended to take no notice as limbs could be lost if they tried to disturb him.

Suddenly, Cassian ran over the field. His bag was empty and his face was a little red from running.

"Ah! Cassian!" the ring master greeted. He eyed the empty sachet. "Have you given out all the leaflets?"

Cassian nodded, wiping his forehead with his arm. "All except one of them!" he announce triumphantly. "I think some people were a little afraid at the bizarre drawing at the front, but I'm sure lots of people will come!"

Alexis frowned. He took the last picture at the bottom of Cassian's bag and stared at thoughtfully. He then pulled Riff over and asked him: "Riff, are these drawings bizarre?"

Riff took one look and turned deep red. "Sir, it is a picture of a white-feathered man who's got a beak, a pig's nose, a dog's tail, a cat's eyes, and a serpent's tongue. He has wings and yet his is playing the guitar. If this is trying to prove 'bizarre', then I must admit you have without doubt succeeded magnificently."

The Ring Master let loose a smirk and shrugged his shoulders lightly. Under his breath, he muttered "ah well, a great artist's work is never appreciated in his time". Rolling the poster into a tube, he got ready to inspect the other stalls but Cassian stopped him.

"Ring Master, there's something I need to tell you," Jezebel's minion said quickly. "A little bad news." He added, his voice going quiet.

The smug smiled vanished from Alexis' lips. He stopped, slowly, and turned to Cassian. "What you do...mean?" he asked.

Cassian flushed and made a little gesture with his hands. "Umm... when I gave out the poster, I met a cowherd, and he said, ah...that he owned the field which we are currently occupying."

Alexis paled momentarily. A little voice told him that all was screwed, but then he turned to his normal composition. "No matter," he said at last. "We shall continue, and if the cowherd dare to interrupt us..." with that, Alexis looked Cassian in the eye and made a swift, throat-cutting movement with his finger.

Cassian nodded with a knowing smirk. Riff sweat-dropped, a little afraid.

Suddenly, there was loud bang , a cry of pain and numerous cursing. It was Jezebel, who probably tripped over his dress. Again. Cassian sighed, shaking his head. The little minion walked over to the wagon and peered inside.

Jezebel sat inside, rubbing his head and groaning. He obviously forgot that the wagon was far too small to stand in, and being quite tall, it was easy for him to bang his head. But apart from a little messed up hair, he looked positively feminine. Cassian tilted his head sideways, and concluded that this look actually suited Jezebel.

"What do you want, Cassi?" Jezebel snapped, annoyed at the pain in his skull.

"I just came to see how you are," Cassian shrugged, crawling into the wagon.

"Hmph," Jezebel was definitely _not_ in a good mood. "Make yourself useful then. Go search for my doves, half of they seem to have gone missing."

Cassian turned away quickly, a little red. "I haven't seen them, not at all." He said swiftly. There was a silence, and the brunette realised Jezebel wasn't really paying attention either way. Cassian remembered something: "Ah yes, I wanted to give you this, doctor!"

Out of his trouser pocket, the minion pulled out an accessory and put it in Jezebel's hand. The blonde stared at it, speechless. It was a fake beard.

"Cassian...? W-why?" Jezebel asked stupidly. The bang on his head had probably killed some brain cells.

Cassian smiled. "Well... I knew you wouldn't cut your hair for the world, so... this was the next best thing, I thought!"

Filled with gratitude, Jezebel took Cassian's hand and kissed it suavely, making his lover grin. Suddenly, Jezebel frowned, realising something. He stared at Cassian's sleeve, and sniffing it daintily, he smelled the unmistakable scent of blood.

Blood on Cassian's sleeve? It was dried blood on black wool, but it smelled like it was there not yet 24 hours ago. What happened less than 24 hours ago...?

_Charity Cotton's death._

Jezebel looked into Cassian's face. The brunette looked so guilty, so sad. Cassian lowered his head in shame, but the doctor lifted his face up again.

"I forgive you, Cassian." Jezebel whispered, kissing Cassian gently.

Cassian broke the kiss slowly, his eyes wide. "Really?"

"Of course." Said the doctor, taking his minion into his embrace. _Why wouldn't I? I'd forgive you for anything, my beloved…_

-

The last of the sunlight was lost among the village rooftops, and the sky was a clear navy velvet. It was a good sign, Owl thought, as he looked around him.

Children had come, shouting and screaming as usual. Their parents reluctantly followed, grumbling about how the abnormal would traumatise them for life. But even the adults seemed to admire the many (cheap) candles that lit up the multicoloured (ragged) marquee.

Soon, lots more people came. Since Owl's show is not due for some time, he wandered around looking at the different stalls.

The most popular seemed to be Jezebel's food stall. Some people came to buy candies strawberries (which were in season, and the group were too poor to pay for anything else), some people came to buy souvenirs (Owl still wondered where Jezebel got so many wigs from) and some people just came to laugh at Jezebel, pointing mockingly at his beard.

Cassian growled from afar as he sharpened his knife. He so badly wanted to stick one of his blades into that young redhead in the light brown suit, flirting wildly with Jezebel. Obnoxious, annoying, stupid man……… Wait a minute, wasn't that young man Cain's friend? What was his name again? Cassian thought wildly. Wasn't it...

"Oscar...?"

Riff walked over, slightly stiffly on his stilts. He had not mastered them properly, but was getting the hang of it. He only fell off thrice and stepped on little children twice.

The man in question turned. "Riff!" he cried, opening his arms as if to embrace Riff's wooden legs. "By gum, it's good to see you!"

"Good-morrow to you too," Riff said politely. "Why are you here, may I ask?"

"Ahhh!" Oscar sighed loudly and scratched his head. "It's so utterly boring back home without Cain and Merry. Of course, I miss you too, Riff! But now…" he grabbed Jezebel and pulled him close (Cassian's eyes nearly fell out of his head). "I have this lovely lady to keep me company! Well, after I teach her how to shave…"

Jezebel slapped the redhead on the cheek, very hard. Oscar fell onto the grass, his suit then stained. "Ahh! My new suit! Miss! Don't be so violent!"

"Fool! Don't you know who I am!"

Oscar turned to Riff. "Who is it?" he whispered quickly.

Riff sighed. "That is Jezebel." He answered.

"Ah! Really? Isn't Cain's nemesis called 'Jezebel'?"

"That would be him, Oscar." Riff explained, pointing in Jezebel's direction.

Oscar stared. He turned his head to Jezebel, then to Riff, then back to Jezebel, then back to Riff… "You're pulling my leg, aren't you Riff?" Oscar suddenly chuckled. "This can't be the 'Good Doctor'!" he grinned and pulled Jezebel's cheek, much like a grandmother does to a baby.

Riff's mouth fell so wide, and his face was the shade of snow. In his heart, he feared for Oscar's mortality.

"Do you want to reconsider?" Jezebel his through gritted teeth, suddenly taking out a scalpel from the folds of his dress and held it to Oscar's throat. The other suitors and teasers all gasp and fled for their lives.

"OH GOOD LORD IT REALLY IS YOU!"

Cassian sighed, a little bored of the commotion. He shook his head with his eyes up to heaven, and tried out the sharpness of his knife by throwing it at a random couple. He saw it hit a tree beside them.

"Darling!" he then heard from the woman. "Where on _earth_ is your left eyebrow?"

_Excellent……_

-

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ladies and gentlemen!" the people heard Alexis call outside the marquee. "The main event will now begin!" The Ring Master was dressed in a suit, with a top hat that covered his eyes, giving him a almost sinister look (not that he didn't look sinister normally…). He beckoned the crowd over with the tip of his cane, showing them in through the flap.

Once inside, the visitors were attacked by the damp smell of wet grass and mud. Although the people knew that it could not be helped, the more upper-class folks pinched their noses and squealed in disgust. Ida and Owl rolled their eyes as they plucked on their instruments strings. Candles hung from the ceiling and some were randomly placed on the floor.

The two musicians sat in the middle of the marquee on two wooden boxes. Behind them was another door and on their either sides were benches made of wooden planks on large stones. Again, the crowd sneered at such simple comforts, but as soon as a melody filled their ears, they shut up.

The skill of Owl's violin was really quite remarkable. The music was complimented greatly by Ida's ground-bass, giving it structure. After the introductory tune was a slow, melancholy song that brought tears to the crowd's eyes. Suddenly, the two ex-DELILAH members stopped, and their fingers drove their instruments into a merry dance. The audience cheered, standing up and started to dance. Owl got up too, jumping around Ida as his bow flew into a frenzy of notes. Ida stared at Owl through her black wig and veil and sighed at the man.

_Must he act the fool!_ Ida thought, working the strings of her guitar. _Well… he IS the "Fool" card, after all……_

Alexis smirked at the good start of his virgin show. The audience looked like they were in a trance as they danced on the spot to the lively tune. Applause erupted as the music came to finished in a perfect cadence. The ring master's lips curved wider when he saw some viewers cast coins to Owl and Ida. Ah money, what a marvellous invention…

Gesturing a small movement with his finger, Alexis beckoned Cassian and Cain over. Cassian had at least 3 knives in each hand and Cain was carrying a round table. As Ida and Owl slipped out through the other exit carrying their boxes, Alexis addressed the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he raised his arms to the cheers. "On with the next show! Here we have a strangely small man," he pointed to Cassian who shot him a death-glare. "But although his physique is petit, his skill with the blades are not. Now, if you please."

Cassian stepped forwards, and bowed to the crowd. "May a nice person come and volunteer for my act."

Although the simple townsfolk didn't really understand what was going on, one brave (and most probably stupid) man stepped forwards from his front-row bench.

Cassian smiled like a wolf. "How excellent." He said to the man before he strapped him to the table using belts. The little brunette gestured to Cain to hold the table upright so the crowd could see what was happening. Cassian walked to the other side of the tent and in the light of the candles, he threw the first knife.

It missed the man's ear by a hair's length. The crowd went "ooh!" and the man looked scared out of his wits.

The second knife flew past, this time just landing under the man's armpits. The crowd had never seen anything like this before: it was amazing. Even Alexis was amazed at Cassian's skill, which he had never actually seen before (the only time Alexis witness Cassian attack was when he almost smashed Gladstone's head in with a book…). But the ring master's admiration was shattered when a hand grabbed him and pulled out the tent.

"Jezebel, what is the meaning of this!" he snapped as the blonde pulled him down the field. Alexis quickly noted that Jezebel had removed his dress and fake beard but suddenly he came across an old farmer standing there just as angrily, surrounded by a dozen very smelly cows. How _bizarre_…!

"Young scallywags!" the old farmer screeched before Alexis and his foster son could say anything. "Using my land without my permission! This field has been in my family for generations! My great grandfather got it in the Holy War!" there was more shrieking from the cowherd, but none of it was illegible to the human ear.

Jezebel wanted to turned at Alexis with a crazed, confused looked. "HOLY WAR!" he mouthed to himself. _Wasn't that it in the 11th century!_ Jezebel was afraid to ask. Alexis however looked as calm as ever beside the blonde.

"Sir…" the Ring master said softly, stepping closer to the old cowherd. "Maybe… we could make a deal. We will only be here for a few days, so…"

"NO!" was the reply. "My best cow Daisy is coming to give birth!" he gestured to a black and white milk cow, almost slapping it on the nose. "I will NOT let you take my land!"

Alexis sighed. "Alright…" he muttered as if in defeat. He turned around to leave, but as he went he whispered to Jezebel. "Get Cassian to take care of this man."

Jezebel made no facial movement but nodded knowingly. When Alexis arrived back at the tent Cassian had just threw his last two knives blindfolded. The lucky man was untied in one piece, not a drop of blood was spilled but he had fainted. Cassian and Cain shrugged uncaringly and carried the table out. Enter Michaela, smiling broadly with her cage of hairy spiders.

By the end of the little girl's show, the crowd was petrified to the point of silence. Especially the women. Alexis wondered whether was actually a good idea to let that walking corpse have her show, but then he remembered that the sole point of his "Le Cirque Anormal" was to horrify the people witless.

Michaela waited for the applause, but the hands of the crowd were as stiff as marble. So the little girl huffed, picked her cage of creepy-crawlies and walked off cursing in an unladylike fashion.

Alexis bowed as he re-entered the marquee. "Thank you everyone!" he called, smirking a little. "The show is over, I bid you adieu!"

At first, nothing happened. Slowly, the people got over their shock and bit by bit, they inched towards the exit. Alexis wondered just what sort of horrendous torture Michaela underwent with them, but he knew he would thank her later for it. He squeezed past the audience through the exit to collect some more money at the door.

Suddenly, the body of a heavily pregnant cow was slammed against the Ring Master. Alexis stared as Daisy The Cow limped past, dragged by a furious Jezebel and a mud-stained Oscar. Oscar held the cow in place while Jezebel fished out his scalpel.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" the blonde doctor called, his voice bitter . "For those interested in science, stay, please!" He shot a deadly look at the cow. "I will now dissect this milk cow for your entertainment and enjoyment!"

Oscar stared at Jezebel: he did _not_ expecting that. Nor did the audience, he then noted. The women squealed with disgust, the men shrank away with distaste and the children screamed with excitement. Alexis stared across the field to find the old cowherd, but all he discovered was the poor man's decapitated head, and a rather blood-stained Cassian.

Alexis shrugged uncaringly to himself. Ah, when there is something on Jezebel's mind it is very hard for him to shake it off. For example, the blonde is still obsessed with Cain's eyes, and of course, there was that _lamb incident_…… really now, perhaps that should not be talked about.

Jezebel whispered something through gritted teeth as he cut open the cow's stomach. Oscar wanted to throw up as blood soaked his chest and the viewers gave a cry of perverse delight. Almost everyone that entered the marquee crowded around the cow's carcass, from the smallest child to the oldest adult.

The moon rose higher in the dark night sky, and the stars shone like diamonds in the flickering light of the candles. For over an hour Jezebel showed the crowd each vital organ of the cow, from it's multiple stomachs to it's bladder. For over an hour, Oscar was drenched in blood over and over again as he applied pressure to the cow's heart to keep it continually beating. For over an hour the audience stared in curiosity and never did they say a word nor did they take their eyes off the corpse.

When it was all over Jezebel gave the baby cow in Daisy's womb to a little girl in the front row. The people then gave the doctor an applause louder than anything Alexis ever heard before. Testing his luck, the Ring Master held out his top hat for a little money. Though a coins were dropped, the outcome was a disappointment.

Oscar winced as he wiped the blood off his brown coat with his hand. "I thought you love all animals." He muttered to Jezebel, irritated.

Jezebel also wiped the blood away from his face and hands. "I do love all animals," he countered. "But I love them a little less if they start to chew my hair as if it were straw."

Alexis counted the money he collected from the other members and he sighed, a little depressed. "Ugh… it is good, but not as good as I wished for." He mumbled, putting all the money in his top hat.

"Ah father," Merryweather said to the Ring Master as she tidied her stall. "Your wishes are too great to come true, I very much doubt it will happen."

Oscar's ears pricked at the sound of the blonde girl's voice. "M-Merry?" he asked, spinning around so fast it made him dizzy. His eyes lit up with happiness. "IT REALLY IS YOU!" he cried and ran to hug her passionately.

Alexis sighed again as he watched his daughter push the redhead away with Cain's umbrella. How childish they were… he wondered idly.

"Arrgh! Don't stain my dress Oscar!"

"But Merry! Is that how you greet your future husband!"

"Future husband! Have you gone mad?"

Watching the last of the visitors leave with their mouth full of candied strawberries, the tired Ring Master decided to call it a night. He felt a headache creeping on and the argument between Merryweather and Oscar was certainly not helping. Figuring Ida, Jezebel or maybe even Riff would take things over if they were not too busy, Alexis staggered his way to the wagon. He promptly laid himself under some blankets and fell asleep with a warm feeling on his skin.

Never once did he realised that he was lying in dog urine.

-

The sun was just rising over the rooftops of the village. Riff put his hands on his hips as he came to the conclusion that sunrises are always better than sunsets.

"Riff! Stop doing nothing and help me!" Jezebel snapped as he tried to undo the marquee. It had been a rough night on the ground for the doctor, and he woke up to almost kissing his dog (he stupidly thought it was Cassian. Who else would lick his face at 5 in the morning?). Jezebel had no intention of the large tent collapsing on top of him, but unfortunately, nothing goes the way he hoped.

Riff turned around to help Jezebel, but the only thing he could find in Jezebel's direction was a massive wad of marquee fabrics and a few poles that stuck up randomly.

Cain walked over to his butler and stretched his limbs, groaning. The count had spent the night outside under the stars also. Who would have thought Alexis was so big he took up the entire wagon? Ah… how hard was the ground and how cold was the morning dew…

"But what a lovely sunrise," Cain whispered as he rested his pounding head on Riff's shoulder. Riff smiled in return and wrapped his fingers around his master's. "Shame we don't get sunrises like this in London."

"Yes…" Riff opened his mouth to speak more but something caught his attention. It was voice behind them.

"I've got you now, Alexis Hargreaves!"

Cain and Riff spun around quickly and in horror, they found Sergeant Jones grabbing onto Alexis' arm and Mr. Darcy cheering Jones on. Alexis looked completely shocked and confused. He shook his arm but Jones would not let go.

"Que! What the meaning of this!" Alexis screamed, shaking his arm all the more furious.

"Alexis Hargreaves! This is Daniel Jones and Markus Darcy from Scotland Yard! We are arresting you for the practice of the occult and suspicion of murder!"

"Then go and arrest some Freemasons! I am _not_ Alexis Hargreaves! I am Theo Pagnol, ring master of the freak circus Le Cirque Anormal! I do not know who this silly Alexiz Hargravez is!"

Jones and Darcy looked at each other in confusion. They turned to Alexis then back to themselves.

"Have you brought the picture?" Jones asked to his stick friend.

"Sorry, I did not think we would need it," Darcy replied to the living barrel. "I thought we had the bugger."

"Monsieur," Alexis said calmly. "I told you, I am Theo Pagnol and I have never crossed paths with Monsieur Hargravez."

"Hargreaves, Mr. Pagnol."

"Ah, pardon. Anyway, I have never met the 'bugger', is that right? Am I saying it correctly? Buggerrr? Non. Buuuugger? Ah, no. Buggaaahhh?"

Jones looked like he was bout to stuff any object in Alexis' mouth if he would just shut up. He gripped onto Darcy's arm and pulled him. "Come on Markus! He is obviously a madman. We shall not waste more time here…"

Alexis watch them leave, waving slightly whilst trying to say "bugger" correctly (and very loudly). Shortly did the two policemen disappear out of view and gone completely. Alexis exhaled and rubbed his throat. Behind him, Cain and Riff had no idea what the Ring Master was doing.

"Father, are you alright?" Cain asked, reaching out as if to console the man.

Alexis nodded without turning back to his son. "They'll be back, Cain," he muttered without emotion. "They'll be back." With that, he walked off to check on Ida, leaving behind a rather hurt Cain. Alexis knew Cain meant well, but he just wasn't in the mood for a long-winded conversation. He knew Cain would understand.

-

The wagon made it's way along dusty tracks. The group left the field in the middle of the morning, after they dug a grave for the dead cowherd's corpse and milked some cows. When they reached the borders of the village, they were confronted by three little children and their mother, who gave them some jam scones. The family complimented them on their performance and hoped they would come again.

Alexis felt a great sense of pride in their words. He promised he would be back (though he did not mention he would not be coming back with the group nor did he confess it would only be to get more scones).

The Ring master's thoughts were broken as he tripped over yet another rock. Cursing, he got up to his feet. "Damn these rocks."

Owl sniggered as he sat on top of the wagon. "Silly Ring Master!" he teased. "You should watch where you're going, you're not the one wearing shades!" with that, he tapped on his shades and gave a broad smile.

"Why aren't you doing any work, Owl…?" Alexis shot back, his words dripping poison.

"I'm nocturnal. I work better at night and you don't want me to get tired out, do you?"

"Oh you are just a Fool. Be gone, you." The ring master waved his hand as if shooing a fly. Owl shrugged carelessly and jumped down from the carriage. He hid in behind the wagon, away from the sun. It would not be good for his white hair if it was in the sun too much.

Suddenly, a voice shouted behind them. It was getting closer, and pants for air could be heard. Riff and Cain stopped pulling the wagon. All eyes turned and frowned in confusion.

It was Oscar, how strange!

"Aha!" the redhead cried, slowing down near the wagon to catch his breath. "Finally! I caught up with you!"

"Oscar, what are you doing here!" Merryweather asked.

Oscar grinned at his 'future wife' and patted her head gently. "I've come to be with you, Merry! And with Cain and with Riff!"

Cassian looked at Oscar a little strangely. "Excuse me…?"

"I want to join your freak circus!" Oscar announced happily, excitedly. "Besides," he added, a little annoyed. "Jezebel ruined my coat. I want him to repay me."

No one else said a thing, they all looked at each other in a questioning manner. Jezebel cast a glare at Oscar through his glasses, but Oscar did not see it. The blonde doctor's whipped dog wandered over to Oscar curiously.

"Alright," Alexis said at last, watching with slight amusement as the dog started to sniff Oscar's groin. "This man can join us if he wishes. One more helping hand is always useful, is it not?"

Michaela huffed beside Ida. "I don't like him, Alexis!" she complained. "He is strange and far too active!" she sighed and dropped her voice. "But no matter, I'm sure the murderer with get rid of him sooner or lately."

Jezebel's eyes suddenly lit up at Michaela's words. "Ah yes, the murderer!" he exclaimed. "Wonderful news! I know who it is!"

They turned to Jezebel. There was a cry of "Really? Who is it?" among the crew whereas Oscar looked around completely bewildered at his lack of information.

"So?" Cain asked quickly. "Who is it!" the count was slightly disappointed that **he** was not the one who solved the case, but then again, he was relieved that the pressure of taken off him in having to solve the case.

Everyone waited patiently for Jezebel's answer. The doctor slowly turned around and smiled to the person he thought was the killer. The suspect felt exceedingly uncomfortable as all eyes fell on him.

**To Be Continued… **

A/N: no, the next chapter is not the end. I have a lot of other things to pack in here, including Jezebel getting harassed by Gladstone, Owl starting a trend and Alexis running around in a wedding dress. So whoever Jez thinks is the killer is NOT ACTUALLY THE KILLER, okay?

Well, sorry about the long wait. I'm sorry if this chapter is really bad. I haven't got back into the swing of fanfic writing since I've come back. Next chapter… well I can't guarantee when I'll have it done by because I start school in a two days. By the way, can someone tell me Oscar's surname, I can't really remember………

**REVIEWS!**

**EternalDarkness2**: sorry about the 'update soon' bit. I hope this chapter is okay, I'm not too happy with it though. I'll try and add a bit more Riff/Cain in the next chappie, okay?

**Morien Alexander**: well, this was their 'show'. I hope it is alright for a first attempt. They will have a better show in the next chapter. And no, Jezebel is not the killer, but good guess.

**Antoinette Veronica**: Jez doesn't like Owl because Owl kept him up all night 'doing nocturnal things'. I don't plan for a fallout with the DELILAH members, but there will be a fallout between… some people. This story is suppose to be set before "Castrato", only Jezebel hadn't set fire to his dog in "Little Miss Muffet". I'm going to add a few **little** spoilers in later chapters, because I've just read the entire manga and I want to share my knowledge with the world.

**Becky**: sorry, I don't plan on finishing this fic any time soon. But keep reading and I'll mail it to you if you can't see it here. I'll add a bit more Jez/Cass too in later chappies, okay?

**Anaki**: also very sorry about the 'update soon' business. Ah, don't worry, the Mary Sue is dead and there is no after-effects of the Mary Sue Curse once she's dead. Those lovely boys are safe to be paired away in whatever shape or form you like. suggest a strange but workable pairing?


	7. Chapter6

Disclaimer: Count Cain is the property of Kaori Yuki, who is a manga goddess with a bizarre imagination. Look at Ludwig Kakumei, I'll never read Snow White the same way again...

A/N: oh yeah, if anyone's realised, I took my lemon Count Cain fic off. was suppose to be cutting down really hard on NC-17s and I really didn't want to risk getting my account deleted. So yeah, umm... that's why. Not that anyone cares but...

**Le Cirque Anormal**

**By Birdie**

**Chapter Six**

Cassian wanted to run away as far as possible. He shifted nervously as the group all stared at him. "Why are you staring at me?" he whispered finally.

Jezebel gave him a gentle smile. "It's alright Cassian," he said softly. "You can admit it, no one is going to be angry."

"Do what!" Cassian wanted to get everything 110 correct before he admit anything.

"Did you or did you not kill Charity Cotton!" Michaela suddenly shouted impatiently. The walking corpse may only be 10 years old, but she had the tolerance of a teenager during her periods.

"WHAT!" was the shocked reply. Cassian nearly fell down backwards. "I did NOT kill her!"

A stiff silence rose.

"Oh." Cain muttered quietly. It was slightly disappointing that the killer was not found, but this way was his chance to play hero again. The count walked over and patted Jezebel on the shoulder. "Never mind," he whispered airily. "You never were much of a detective, doctor."

"Why does everything think that being a doctor is all I am?" Jezebel threw Cain's had off his shoulder. "You're no Sherlock Holmes either, Count."

"Who?" Cain looked at Riff for an answer, but his butler shrugged unknowingly.

The blonde man ignored him. He walked over to Cassian and got down to his minion's height. "I don't understand..." he said in a low voice.

"I rather not say." Cassian whispered back quickly.

"Do you fear something?" Jezebel continued, taking the brunette's sleeves as if to examined more blood. Behind him, he could hear someone mock-gag. Probably Michaela, or maybe Oscar. He'll get them later for it.

Cassian nodded, afraid to speak.

"I told you, no one will be angry." It was usual for Jezebel to be calm, but it was rare for him to be calm with serenity. Though somewhat comforting, it was also a little bit unnerving. "Certainly not me."

A sigh. Cassian looked in front of him to the crowd, who were still all staring at him. He felt somewhat uncomfortable, somewhat... slandered. "I did not kill Charity," he declared. "I do not know who, but this is not the time for it. Please," he pushed Jezebel away gently. "Let it go, for now, at least."

Jezebel let him go and walked back to the wagon. Again, no one said much. Finally, Oscar gave a loud yawn and stretched. "Well, that was informative!" he said sarcastically. Walking over to Ida at the front he grinned. "Come on horsey! Pull the wagon!" he joked.

"Permission to kill?" Ida asked Aelxis, her voice monotone. Her hand was already reaching for the dagger hid under a fold of her dress (damn dress! She reminded herself. I'd prefer trousers any-day).

Alexis shook his head, though it would be nice to see some blood. "No, no. We have better uses for Oscar, no matter how..." he paused and eyed the redhead. "...how _competent_ he is."

Oscar's smile got bigger, he thought it was a compliment. Beside him, Merryweather said dully: "that's not a good thing, dear."

-

"Gosh! That's a fine sight, isn't it!" two girls blushed as they giggled their way past Owl. "What pretty hair! What a nice coat!"

The musician bowed slightly, elegantly. "Good morning, ladies."

They blushed deeper, squealed and ran off gossiping. Owl somewhat smirked in satisfaction as he hid in the shade of the wagon.

"That's the fourth pair of girls today." Ida realised, dusting dirt off her dress.

Owl's smirk widened. "Not if you include those three boys."

Oscar turned back to Owl and frowned. "Honestly, those people are infatuated with you! What's your secret?"

A chuckle, or was that a cackle? Owl put his hands on his hips. "**It's all in the hair, my dear boy!**" with that, he tossed his head to a side, showing off his near-white hair.

"No wander Riff is so popular with the ladies!" Merryweather exclaimed, staring at Riff's silvery locks ("what ladies!" Cain asked himself, confused).

"Liar, Riff's too old for that game..." Michaela muttered.

Cain shot her a deadly look. "Say that again, Michaela..." his voice was as cold as ice and as hard as stone. Michaela smiled uncertainly and waved it off.

-

The group came to another village, somewhat smaller than the last but still had enough people for a decent show. After much calculation, Alexis decided that another performance would be an excellent.

While the sun gradually diminished, Michaela felt a slight tingle in her limbs. _Something bad is about to happen..._ she thought to herself gloomily. How could she have realised? _Ah, I'm spending too much time with my spiders..._

"Has anyone seen Owl?" Ida asked suddenly. She walked around, searching for the violinist.

Everyone turned into each other and shook their head. "No, I haven't seen him since we came." Cain shrugged.

"Now that I remember, he mentioned something about a money-making scheme and walked off smirking," Jezebel recalled, stroking his fake beard rather poetically. "I also remember being extremely disturbed." He added quietly.

"Something bad is going to happen." Michaela warned, her eyes darting around.

"Shut up Michaela, you say that about everything."

Ida sighed and tilted her wig around. Children were coming, with their parents running around them. The show must start, one should worry about Owl later. The Fool can take care of himself.

Everyone ran to their stalls, all except Riff (who was on stilts) and Oscar (who was wearing a pirate's eye-patch).

"Good evening!" Oscar greeted, grinning. "Welcome to Le Cirque Anormal! Today, we'll be performing many things and we'll be selling toffee apples for a penny each!"

"TOFFEE!" screamed the little children and darted towards Jezebel. The blonde thought he was going to faint at their approach and seriously considered buying a battle axe to keep the infants further away. The situation was slightly less noisy as half the children were dragged away by their parents.

Within a few minutes, the masses spread themselves out among the stalls. Merryweather's first customers were a young couple in their early twenties. The lady looked rather upset as she asked Merryweather to read her fortune.

"My fiancé Joshua died a few weeks ago," she explained, sighing. "Please, give me some good news."

"I will try," Merryweather muttered. She made the lady pay before she held out her cards (which contained both major and minor arcana).

Besides her, the gentleman was muttering: "cousin, this is ridicules. Come, let's go home," but the young woman chose three cards anyway.

She first picked out "The Knight of Pentacles".

"Ah!" said Merryweather. "This is a young man who has very dark hair and eyes! He is very hardworking and practical. Is there a man like that in your life, ma'am?"

The lady nodded. "Yes, Joshua had near black hair. O, he was such a conventional and hardworking person..."

"Wrong! He was a boring, dull idiot with as much imagination as a pea!" the man beside her whispered.

The second card was the "Five of Cups", which Merryweather explained, meant "Sorrow". The Lady acknowledged this and picked again.

The last card was "Death".

The lady paled. Her rouged mouth opened and closed, like a fish. Merryweather beamed with delight. "Lady, wonderful news! Something good is going to happen!"

"Death..." the lady breathed.

"Your fiancé's death was the beginning of something marvellous! It will be so much better in the long run!"

"Death..." the lady said again, a little louder.

"No ma'am! The 'Death' card does not usually mean death! It symbolises a great change in one's life so!"

"Death!" the young woman leapt out of her stool. "DEATH!" she grabbed her companion's collar. "Oh Bernard! We're all going to DIE! We must warn everything, immediately! Mother, father, Auntie Flora and Uncle Peter! Come Bernard, BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

With that, she ran away as fast as she could, with her cousin Bernard pursuing after her. Merry sighed: sometimes she wished the death card could be renamed...

There was an unexpected squeal. Merry turned sharply to find Owl standing on a wooden box, in his tight black coat and sunglasses, with a large bag by his side.

"Ladies!" he cried in earnest. "How many of you here think that your lovers are a bit DULL?"

The ladies in the crowd looked at each other nervously, but cried back "yes we do!"

Owl gave this his trademark observing look. "Well then! What do you think should be done about it?"

"They should change!" the ladies cried back. The male counterparts shook their heads in shame.

"And how should they change?"

As if on cue, one lady exclaimed: "I wish my George was more like you, young man!"

The silver-hair violinist smiled as if intrigued. "Well then, I think I have the perfect solution!" with that, he fished into his bag and took out a leather overall. "This, madam, can give your husband the body shape he was meant to have."

It was really an amazing coat. When the husband put it on, it seemed he had lost nearly three stones. The other ladies cried in wonder, squealing and all wanting a coat. Some women asked for the shades Owl was wearing, and smiling, he handed them a pair. How or where he got these things remained a mystery.

While this was happening, the rest of the circus members stared in dismay, pale in the face.

"What the heck...?" Cain muttered finally.

Michaela sighed. "See, I told you!" she said seriously. "Something bad was about to happen!" she took this time to snuggle up to Cain.

The situation turned worse when Owl managed to produce some silver, gold and bronze coloured hair dye. Apparently, both men and women preferred blondes (Ida rolled her eyes), and the cosmetics sold very well. Jezebel wondered where the ingredients for the dye came from, as usually such things need high pH acid which only he supplied (Cain had poisons which only makes all your hair drop off, so it must be Jezebel's).

Before Jezebel could ask Owl anything, he felt a small tug on his sleeve. Cassian stared at him and gestured for him to come. Curiously, the doctor followed his minion to the other side of the field. Oscar noticed this, and decided to bravely follow them just in case they were planning regicide upon Alexis (in which case, he would eagerly help out).

The doctor and assistant stopped as soon as they thought they were out of prying ears. Oscar got down low to remain anonymous.

"I... I think I'm ready to tell you what happened..." Cassian whispered, not looking at his employer.

Jezebel gave a little smiled. "And I'm ready to hear what you have to say," he said, almost in an amused way.

There was a pregnant pause, and the brunette waited too long before saying: "It was your pigeons..." he lowered his head in shame.

Silence.

"Jezebel...?" the minion looked back up. Jezebel was staring straight into his eyes, but there was a something very wrong. Oscar stared, and frowned. Why was Jezebel's body shaking like that...?

Twitch.

"Please, sir, forgive me." Cassian whispered, taking Jezebel's face in his hands.

Twitch.

"It was an accident! I swear on my ex-girlfriend's life!"

Twitch. Twitch.

"They kept me up at 4 in the morning! Then they did their business on me! It was a clean pair of trousers too!"

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

By then Oscar realised something about Jezebel: the blonde's patience was like a small bathtub being filled with water. His tolerance was deep, but if a the taps were turned on full, the water will overflow and nanny will smack (Oscar remembered this from his childhood, and how he ended up with a very sore bottom due to the unfortunate bath tub/wet floor incident).

The bathtub was almost full. Shut up Cassian or Jezebel will kill you!

"Jez, I'm sorry..." Cassian leaned over to kiss his master gently on the lips. He could feel Jezebel's breath on his mouth...

"THEY ARE NOT PIGEONS THEY ARE DOVES!"

"Gyaaah!"

Cassian looked up: oh dear Lord, Jezebel had the most psychotic look on his face. More psychotic than when he kills people, more psychotic than when he sees little lambs, more psychotic than that "your mother..." incident with Lord Gladstone... (1)

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY DOVES!"

"It was only three-waahhh!"

Oscar ran behind a bush for safety reasons. From the rather prickly leaves (please don't let them be poisonous), he saw Jezebel screaming and chasing after Cassian. The little brunette loved his master and did not wish to strike back, so all he could do was run and hope Jezebel will trip over a mole-hill, cow pat or similar. It was suspicious how Jezebel ran so well in a dress, but Cassian could not think of such matters at that moment.

"You promised you wouldn't be angry!"

"I PROMISE A LOT OF THINGS!"

"Yes, like the time you said you would-"

"ROOOOAAARRRR!"

"Eek! Jezebel! Stop!"

_CRACK_. The sound of a whip. All eyes turned to see Alexis, standing at full height, leather whip in hand. Oscar gulped in fear, Cassian moved not an inch but Jezebel gave the whip a somewhat... lusty look.

"What are you doing, may I ask?" Ring Master asked his minions coolly.

"I'm sorry," Jezebel whispered. "But Cassian confessed he killed my doves and I _momentarily_ lost my temper." He cast a sour look at the brunette.

Alexis sighed and strapped the whip onto his hand. "Please keep your outbursts to yourself," he ordered. "Or at least in public."

Cassian and Jezebel nodded, their face flushing as they heard "such bad manners! I wouldn't like to come here again!" from a man in the crowd. This may cost them dearly- not just financially.

"Still," Alexis muttered in Jezebel's ear. "Slightly bit healthy than throwing chemicals around your room. Do you remember that little tantrum, Jezebel?"

Jezebel groaned. Why does Gladstone always bring out the worst in him? (2)

"Get back to work everyone."

The gone-astray shuffled back to their positions. There was to be no marquee show tonight: Ida's guitar strings conveniently snapped, Jezebel's dog stained the round table with faeces and Michaela's spiders almost got squashed by a gentleman's cane. Instead, Alexis forced Merryweather to sing pretty songs whilst Riff danced stiffly on wooden legs. It wasn't much of a show, but they made a good few pounds in all by it.

Around midnight, the field was clear. Half-bitten toffee apples were spewed across the grass, the odd paper piece fluttered in the summer wind. Ah, how treasured was the silence after so many annoying, _sticky_ children had run around, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"What should about Jezebel and Cassian?" Alexis asked as he ordered people around (you never see leaders doing anything else). "What punished should be good enough for their little outburst?"

"Shave off Jezebel's hair!" suggested Merryweather.

"Whip him!" cried Cain.

Alexis shook his head. "No, not enough." He said sadly.

"I think Cassian should have pink hearts and butterflies painted on his best shirt," Ida said truthfully.

Cassian was in shock. "Ida!" he said in disbelief. "You're a loyal member of DELILAH! Why would you go against me?"

"I'm sorry, Cassian, but Ring Master asked me a question and I should answer."

_Glass-throwing lapdog with a side mask..._ Cassian thought, turning away from the accused one.

"I think that's a magnificent idea, Ida!" Alexis nodded, smiling at his bodyguard. "Michaela, can I trust you to carry out this task?"

Michaela nodded, grinning most maniacally and cracking her knuckles. Cassian shivered inwardly.

Alexis turned to his foster son. "Your punishment has no yet been decided," he said. "But trust me, all in good time."

Jezebel nodded, ignoring the triumphant looks Cain and Merryweather were casting at him. Perhaps it may be a whipping after all, and then, Jezebel could remember just how much father loved him.

"If I may say so, I think we should rest now," Riff suggested politely. "We must leave tomorrow if we plan to escape those awful men from Scotland Yard. And don't forget, we still have a mystery to solve."

With that, he scanned his eyes over the group. Being only a butler, he chose not to say what he knew. Knowledge of murders was not his expertise, but one thing was for certain: _now that Cassian's not the killer, everyone is a suspect. _

**To Be Continued...**

1. In "Bloody Maria", when Gladstone started saying "your mother was Alexis' lover, after her two daughter got carried away she dressed you up as a girl and tried to hide from him but in the end, she couldn't escape his demonic grasp", blah-blah-blah. I don't consider this spoiler, because it's not seriously traumatising on Jezebel's behalf. But the sheep incident seriously screwed young Jez up, so I won't tell you about that.

2. After the "your mother" speech with Gladstone, Jezebel ran off to his study and threw everything on the floor. Then he cried. Cassian sat outside listening. What they did afterwards is up to your imagination (who likes hurt/comfort fics?)

**REVIEWS!**

**Antoinette Veronica**: I'll describe the spider scene next time, because Gladstone's coming to see the show! I don't think Alexis is very recognisable (but he is pretty hot-oh crap, did I say that out loud!), but anything to get him in a dress, so yeah! Okay, Alexis in an Augusta outfit! I'll think about the CainJuliet thing, though (what's this about stolen fingers? I don't remember that...)

**Roobes**: give...me...more...sympathy...reviews...I'm...so...review-less...sob

A/N: There's something I want to say, but I think it's best if I say it in a review. It's about not letting us authors do things. By the by, **_WHAT IS OSCAR'S SURNAME_**!


	8. Chapter7

A/N: gyaah! Sorry for not having updated for so long. But this stupid writer's block is to blame. Well, have changed summary slightly (need to attract more people), and most importantly, got off my arse to continue writing.

Welcome in Lord Gladstone, who you may or may not have heard of, depending how far you have got in the manga.

In short, he is an upper-class social animal with greasy-looking shoulder-length hair, he likes BDSM and wants Jezebel as his bitch (seriously). He is an important minister in DELILAH, like a man who does coronations. He anointed Jezebel into the major Arcana (Jez was thereby known as the Death card, I think). His first appearance was "Bloody Maria" (Godchild Vol. 9 methinks).

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that rings any bells, and in that case, they belong to Kaori Yuki. If any character sound unheard of, they're probably mine.

**Le Cirque Anormal **

**Chapter 7**

**By Birdie**

The cock crowed what seemed like at least 2 hours before normality, waking all within a 100 metres radius with it's high, shrilly voice.

Gladstone considered the possibilities of decapitation, castration and fermentation on the cock. Many times over. He groaned and pushed his head deeper into the pillow, only to be attacked by the stench of dirt and hair grease. The lord pulled away sharply, shuddering with disgust. Lousy university students.

Sighing, Gladstone wandered why he was at university. He had never been to college, having no real need to. His early studies were of the highest standard, his tutors were the best in his area. Although those white-whiskered rats were forever telling his father that he was "an incompetent scholar with the mental capacity equal to a loaf of bread", Gladstone knew they were just jealous of his superiority. Now that he was fully grown adult and heir to his father's estate, he had no reason to learn anything, except maybe, the latest fashion. One can never have too many friends.

Especially _lady_-friends.

A flashback brought a look of pure horror on Gladstone's face. He covered his face with his hands and whined, not wanting to face the shame of it all. He should have realised that there would be something wrong with the prostitutes walking near a university. The colleges were diabolical things, and Gladstone should have realised the girl he paid for last night last night was diabolical too.

...no, one cannot call that a "girl". That would be...biological incorrect.

The lord decided to get up despite his aching body and pounding headache. Perhaps a stall on the streets would have some breakfast, even if was a miner's breakfast.

_Ah, brilliant: **miner's food**, that would really be a **marvellous** start to my already-murderous day..._ Gladstone thought sourly as he past a pair of white-haired young scholars. The lord stopped - he had seen that shade of hair before.

It belonged DELILAH'S "Owl". Gladstone remembered the young man on the day he was anointed the Tarot position. That chap was probably the best solo-violinist Gladstone ever heard of, and with that shock of platinum hair, he was completely unmissable.

"You, boy!" Gladstone called, spinning around. "Where did you get your hair from?"

The two students turned to the lord and cast each other looks. "It is my hair, sir." One of them replied.

"Yes, I know it is! But where did you get it from?"

The boys turned to each other and shrugged. "Well," said the other. "According to the laws of biology, I get my hair from my mother and my father, who gave birth to me. Wait, my father didn't give birth to m-"

"Yes, yes, I KNOW!" Gladstone shouted, causing the boys to jump. "But that is NOT your natural hair colour! Where is the man who changed it for you!"

"It was ah... a man from a circus."

The brown-haired lord frowned. _Circus!_

"A f-freak circus, sir. A man in a tight leather coat was selling hair-dye for a pound a bottle."

_And they say college boys were poor..._ Gladstone mused. A pound was a lot of money, and Owl was not a greedy fellow. "A freak circus? Who was the ring-leader?"

The boys talked quietly among themselves. "We don't know his name. But he was a..." they turned red. "A rather stern and smug-looking man. He walked around with a dark-skinned gypsy and forced us to pay him extra or he'll beat us with a whip. That or a stitched-up little dog would bite us in the groin."

_A dark-skinned gypsy..._ Gladstone was suddenly reminded of Ida, who he anointed the Moon Card some time ago. That girl had a good voice and an even better aim with her cross-bow.

_A stitched-up dog..._ Gladstone glowered to the memory of that canine more irritating than Jezebel's minion Cassian. At least that boy didn't urinate all over his best shoes. It completely ruined his and Jezebel's "romantic evening".

_Jezebel_... Gladstone smiled at the remembrance of the man. Jezebel was so woman-like, yet had a masculine psychotic mind. The dark-haired lord always wondered what the blonde would be like in bed. Would he act more of a woman, or a man? Gladstone had experience with both sexes.

Like last night, with that... **thing**...

"Where is this 'circus', boy?" Gladstone asked quickly.

The boys were getting a little fed-up with being called by their genders. Gladstone couldn't have been 15 years older, but the man was acting like he was a good 60 years their senior. So slightly annoyed, they told him the location of the circus.

The "Le Cirque Anormal", so they said. Upon hearing the name, Gladstone thought it was the beginning of a grand adventure.

-

"Cain, pass the jam."

"No, get it yourself."

"How rude, young Hargreaves! I'm 6 years older than you, you should be glad you don't have to call me 'sir'!"

"Oh fiddlesticks, Jezebel. You should be glad I don't call you 'Satan'!"

Riff groaned and put his head on his lap. All the constant arguing between the two young men was giving him a headache. That and the constant sound of Cain trying to escape Michaela's hugs, Alexis' cackling and the tuning of squeaky instruments. Life in the circus was never dull, but it was never gentle on the ear either.

And they still haven't solved the murder.

As a butler -even now- Riff was expected to be seen and not heard. Cain didn't tell him much, but then again, Cain wasn't the detective this time. Alexis was seen walking around, whip in hand and forcing people into spontaneous confessions. It was not the best way to get information, but there was some reasonable things that came out of the terrified minions.

The murdered was a girl called Charity Cotton.

She was declared a "Mary Sue", which Jezebel hated.

The murderer was NOT Jezebel, because that would be too obvious and besides, he denied it (we should all just believe him or we'd be here forever)

The murderer was NOT Owl, although he admitted to having strange "night-time activities".

The murderer was NOT Cain because no one can actually die of a broken heart... at least, we don't think so...

The murderer was NOT Cassian, he killed Jezebel's doves, but not Charity

But everyone unfortunately knew all these things.

Riff thought about the remaining people. It couldn't have been Alexis: he heard the person going in. Ida would not have any reason to kill Charity, whereas Michaela -who had reason- did not have the **capability** to be a murderer. Oscar was not at the scene of the crime. And Merryweather, well, Riff tried not to think about his young mistress committing such a horrible deed.

"Riff..." Cain walked up at him and entwined his bony fingers with his butler's. "What are you thinking about so seriously?"

The blonde blinked and gave a gentle smile. "Nothing much, Master Cain," he replied. "Just about the murder and such."

"That stupid murder," Cain groaned, slumping down on a tree trunk beside Riff. "I, for one, have had enough of it. I actually quite wanted to come on this trip, do something different, and get away from work. But no, this case turns up. I feel like I've never left London at all! All I wanted to do is to have a relaxing holiday with my family..."

Riff let Cain rest his head on his shoulder. The butler looked around him and at Cain's so-said "family": Jezebel had won the battle of the jam, but was now swatting away bees, his new-found competitors; the other DELILAH group members were packing away the tents and quilts, ready for a new day and show; Alexis was having a chat with Merryweather, but the girl looked like she would rather be wrestling snakes than talking with her father. And who could blame her?

If one was to have a relaxing holiday, one should eliminate the presence of Alexis Hargreaves.

"Riff..." Cain muttered again, still on Riff's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, Master Cain," was the answer. "Though I'm fairly sure I'll get blisters if we start walking again."

"So, can you, can we...?"

Riff looked at the boy by his side. "Excuse me?" he was really afraid to ask.

Cain cast his lover a glare. "Don't make me say it: you know what I want."

Riff could feel his heart beat at his throat. "Here, now?"

"No, of course not!" Cain turned a little red at the idea. "But later, I really, really **need it**."

The dark-haired count wasn't joking: nearing month on the road and no sex whatsoever. He could live with stolen kisses between the tents and the occasional grope as they passed ways, but it was the fact that he **couldn't** have sex right now that **made** him want it so badly. Cain had self-control, on the surface he looked cool and collected, but inside, he knew he couldn't keep the hormones at bay for much longer. Being a young man was hard, and the constant innuendoes around him made it harder.

In his head, Cain formulised a plan. Ignoring Cassian's complaints about the bright pinks hearts painted onto his shirt, the count shifted his cheek from Riff's shoulder slightly. He sniffed in the blonde's scent and let out a sigh; he needed Riff and was going to have him. Tonight.

-

Day fell and night came, outside the town was a happy laughter of little children. With so many shows, _Le Cirque Anormal _had managed to break even and almost make a profit. With the new-found money, Alexis was able to by multi-coloured ropes and with it, he (well, actually Merryweather, Michaela, Ida and Riff) managed give the scene a lively and attracting atmosphere.

And thus, more money rolled in.

"Ida, I have a task for you."

The gypsy-girl looked up to see Alexis smiling down at her. It was a nice smile but being an inner-member of DELILAH, Ida knew that the smile could not be a good thing. Trouble was afoot.

"Yes, Ring Master?" she asked calmly.

"Now Ida, I have a task which I know you would be **perfect** for: you see, the tent show is starting but obviously it is too traumatising for children to watch. I want you to keep these little ones occupied, alright?"

Ida stared at her master and nodded slowly; this was going to be Hell, she realised. Ida was not a child-person, in fact, infants annoyed her to no end. She may have obeyed Alexis' every whim and tried to kill many people (Cain's uncle Neil being one of them), but this punishment was a thousand times more than she deserved.

Alright, truthfully? She deserved a lot worse but Ida would never admit that.

"Tell us a story." Said one of the tubby little children at her feet. At least 6 pairs of gormless eyes were looking up at her, blank with an innocence only irritatingly small children can have.

Ida sighed and forced a smile. _They had better pay me well for this..._ "Alright children," the moon-card said in her gentlest voice. "I'll tell you a story, a story written by a French solider and author. He led a very interesting life and wrote many famous books. Does anyone know what his name was?"

The little children shook their heads, silent but intrigued.

Ida's smile widened. "His name... was the Marquis de Sade."

Meanwhile, a scream of terror erupted from the marquee. Michaela's spider show was Dante's Inferno to the people with arachnophobia, despite how amazing it was. How many 10 year olds could get a cage full of tarantulas to swing out in unison, spin webs of immaculate designs, and jump in your face like a modern-day horror movie? Not many, and thank God for that.

Despite it all, many coins was tossed for the young lady. Michaela walked out of the tent with a smile on her face: she entertained the crowd and scared their pantaloons off. Ahh... a good day's work.

From the other side of the field, Owl was apologising to customers who were angry that their hair had all fallen out because of the dye. Owl tried to explain it was not his fault that they were illiterate and could not read the bottle, but that was very difficult with all the death-threats and spittle flying into his face.

Michaela went and watched Oscar's new stall: "See If You Can Beat Me In A Drinking Contest!". It was a silly idea to everyone but the popularity of it was hugely underestimated. Michaela watched the long line of young men shift to the front, and Oscar's face turn from a light pink to a dark red. If the redhead does not pass out any time soon, he could make a fortune from this activity.

Obviously, Merryweather did not approve. She sighed, and watched her "future-husband" do what all guys do best: act like animals. Well, except Riff and Cain, they were **far** too civilised to go and behave like complete Neanderthals. However, just because the count and butler don't drink excessively, doesn't mean they don't act like animals at all.

-

Riff tore his mouth away from Cain's, gasping for precious oxygen. "Master Cain..." he said between pants. "I need... to get back..." he tried to get up but the brunette pinned him back down.

Cain gave Riff another heated kiss, forcing his tongue into his lover's mouth. "Mmm... stay here with me. You told them you were looking for your stilts, so you'll be gone for a while," Cain cupped Riff's face and kissed it all over. "Just a little while..."

Riff let his master nibble his earlobe and lick down his neck. Maybe he could just spare a few minutes... he considered. No one would miss him, and surely no one would-

"The tent flap!"

"Shh-shh-shhhh!" Cain whispered, putting a finger on Riff's lips. "I put a notice outside this tent, saying that it was off limits and I drew a picture of a dark, scary creature just in case. No one would dare come in here."

"You're very persuasive when you want to be, Master Cain, do you know that?"

"Hmmm, I'm just a young man with need to 'spread his seed' like the Good Doctor says. It's human nature and animal instincts. But it's also because I love you."

Riff looked up and was lost in Cain's gold-green eyes. He lay back on the quilts and felt Cain's cool fingers play on his bare chest. Where was his shirt? Riff was too happy to care about anything except here, now, and Cain's hot tongue on his nipple. He certainly didn't hear a cackle outside the tent, followed by a crash and the sound of dripping liquid.

-

When Gladstone first stepped into the circus area, he wasn't sure how to take the situation. This was supposedly ran by Alexis Hargreaves, psychopathic leader with a sadomasochism (not to mention incest) kink, the man in charge of DELILAH, which brought him more money and power than he could imagine.

So why oh **why** was Alexis in this **dump**, surrounded by lower-class citizens instead of the higher beings he was use to? The dump, it was decorated with ropes like an ugly girl trying to flatter herself with coloured ribbons! This was so very below Alexis, which was what confused Gladstone the most. Maybe Alexis lost all his fortune, or maybe he had reach a higher level of insanity. The second was probably more likely.

There was a cry - two in fact, both high-pitched enough to break glass. The girls ran out of a tent, blushing furiously and on the verge of tears. The marquee show were postponed as Alexis ran with Cassian to see the commotion. The Ring Master was furious at the sight inside: it was obviously vulgar enough to drive even a London prostitute away.

"CAIN! RIFF! GET OUT, **NOW**!"

In less than a minute, Cain and Riff hopped out in various stages of undress, red as a pair of tomatoes. By that time, almost the entire participants of the circus had surrounded the little tent, all anxious to see what the scream was about. Some of the guests did not understand the situation, but the ones who did were thoroughly disgusted.

"Disgraceful!" there were cries of uproar. "What behaviour is that! And in public too! Think of the children! Well, I'm never coming **here** again!"

Cain dared at look up at his father and flinched at the sight: Alexis looked deadlier than his strongest poison. The young man knew if he was to get whipped, it would be right there on the spot.

"How could you be so **careless**!" Alexis hissed to his son. "What were you **THINKING**!"

Riff squeezed Cain's hand, hoping to give him some courage. Cain could say nothing, he dare not open his mouth in case all that came out was stutters and mumbles. He would break in front of Alexis, he told himself.

Suddenly, he remembered the sign. How can two small girls be so stupid as to go through a tent to unleash hell? There was even a picture! Cain turned and gasped.

That was not his sign:

"_Bathroom! Go straight through the flap!_"

"Well!"

Alexis' voice brought Cain back to the world of the reality, away from the world of conspiracy and schemes.

"Father, Jezebel framed me." Cain said, keeping his voice as steady as possible. He had no idea that it was really Jezebel or not but since the two were always fighting, it would seem reasonable that the blonde would do such a terrible thing.

Gladstone, who stood behind a very tipsy Oscar, blinked at this statement. Jezebel... framing people? Perhaps Jezebel was more than the organ-collecting doctor he appeared to be. But where was the blonde? Gladstone couldn't see him and had no idea Jezebel was standing at the edge of the crowd, covered in paint, smirking from ear to ear.

"Oh, so Jezebel **framed** you..." Alexis had a bemused voice. "I see. And how did Jezebel frame you into clawing quilts and begging Riff to take you harder?"

Riff didn't know how he could turn any more crimson, but he did. The blonde didn't know what was worse: Alexis knew all this or Alexis telling everyone this with such a casual voice.

"Am I right, Riff?"

Riff gulped at the sound of his name. "Sir..."

"THERE SHE IS! THAT'S HER!"

Ida let out a shout as a police officer grabbed her by the arm. The children were gone, running back to their parents to tell them the wonderful stories they heard from her, but somehow Ida wanted them there to cause an uproar and protect her.

"William, is this the girl you saw at the old abandoned house?" asked the policeman who was quickly recognised as Markus Darcy. By his side was the other detective from Scotland Yard: Daniel Jones.

The policeman named William peered into Ida's face and frowned. His breath beat against her dark skin; Ida fought the urge to spit in his eye. That or take out a bodkin and stab him. "No..." William said finally. "Her skin is much too dark and she is too skinny for the woman I saw in that house."

Alexis was getting a little annoyed at the spontaneous events that was happening. He had a freak circus to run, for crying out loud!

"YOU!" Jones cried. "It's the fake French madman!"

The Ring Master ignored him. "Unhand her, right now," he told Darcy. "What is going on here? You're ruining my business."

"I believe I can put you out of business for good, **Theo Pagnol**," Jones spat. "William Dobbler here was called by a Charity Cotton to the old abandoned house, and he kept watch on it all night. Apparently, a woman with long black hair in a long white dress was seen walking around the higher floors."

Woman in white? Alexis raked his brains but couldn't think of anyone who would wear a white dress. Ida would, but on that night she wasn't wearing her wig. And it couldn't be any of the men...

"Well," said William. "The woman I saw was larger and was fair-skinned. It was definitely not this maiden here."

_Maiden!_ Ida could have burst out laughing at that idea. But she tore away from the policeman and ran behind the marquee.

"I want to see all of your workers," Jones ordered Alexis. "I want them all to put on a white dress and see if Mr. Dobbler could recognise them."

Alexis, for once, didn't know what to do. If he was to call in his minions, most would be recognised and taken in for further questioning. He opened his mouth but someone behind him cut in.

"Honestly, chaps! I don't think that's necessary in the least! These people are strange, but they're not dangerous! Trust me, I know them personally!"

It was Lord Gladstone, smiling in the way an over-rich and over-sexed man often does. Alexis was glad he had a friend by his side, but the policemen just stared at Gladstone, not amused.

"Markus! My excellent good friend!" Gladstone decided to try a more personal approach to things. "I haven't seen you since my Christmas banquet! How is your sister, the lovely Emily?"

Darcy stared at him. "My **married** sister fell pregnant with your child, Gladstone," he said coldly. "Her husband divorced her and she later sent to an asylum where strangled her son. **Your** son."

The long-haired lord exhaled: obviously, it would be dangerous to talk about **that** any further. There was a horrible, lingering silence. Alexis realised he was back to square one. He begged God to create a situation for escape.

Suddenly, it started raining. Not just drizzling, not just falling, but completely **pouring**. There were screams, people running around trying to hide under whatever they could get under be it tents, trees or signs.

Taking this opportunity, Alexis pulled Gladstone by the coat and they both ran behind the marquee as quickly as their legs could carry them. It was too fast for the policemen, who were trying to get water out of their eyes. They blinked and their culprits were gone, and in such heavy rain, there was no way they could be seen. All the candles had been put out; the sky were covered by clouds of true black.

Alexis would have praised God as he hid behind the marquee, but he remembered he was not religious. It was suddenly unbearably cold, maybe because the rain were like liquid ice. Wiping away the water from his face, Alexis told himself what he knew and what he didn't know in order to keep his mind straight.

Alexis didn't know how to punish Cain and Riff for having sex in public. He also didn't know what punishment Jezebel would receive for trying to attack Cassian last time. He also didn't know how the group would escape from those irritating policemen.

But what Alexis did know was that something strange, not to mention suspicious was happening. A woman in a long white dress? That was a mystery to solve in itself...

**TBC...**

**Reviews!**

: okay, here you go. There's a lot more Cain in this chapter, though I suppose it's more Riff/Cain. Is that okay with you? Please review again!

**Birdie**: I'm not going to reply to myself. I have a new way to break now.

Someone else reviewed me too, but I can't seem to find it. It's really odd... it's a shame I can't remember what they said. Sorry!

Sigh... I'm really not too pleased with this chapter... sorry guys if you think this sucks. Tell me how I can make it more interesting (there will soon be cross dressing... just wait another two chapters or so...). Again, sorry about taking so long to update. And this boring chapter.


End file.
